


Hare's To You

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Background Naiveshipping, Background Snareshipping, M/M, Magic, Stubbornshipping, Trans Female Character, trans Mokuba, turned into an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaiba has an unfortunate run in with someone who doesn't like his attitude, and Honda finds a rabbit. How are these related?Well, the rabbit's Kaiba.That sucks for him, I guess.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts).



  
  


Kaiba stalked away from the Kame Game Shop with his usual scowl. Once again, he’d had to deal with Yuugi’s dweeb friends, and in the end, he hadn’t even won the duel he was there for in the first place. What a waste of time.

As he walked, he looked down at his phone and angrily typed out a text. Where the FUCK was his driver? He didn’t want to walk, he shouldn’t have  _ had _ to walk. This was bullshit. He growled to himself and started another message to Isono, demanding that the man send a car his way i-fucking-mmediately.

He crashed into someone else walking down the dark sidewalk and snapped his gaze away from the screen. A snarl formed on his lips, but the old woman spoke first.

“My apologies, young man.” She said.

“Watch where you’re going.” He hissed, and stepped around her.

“Very, very rude.” She mumbled. “Someone needs to teach that boy some manners.”

“Oh, go croak already.” Kaiba tossed over his shoulder.  _ Bitch… _

“Guess I’ll have to do it, myself.” He heard her say.

And then it was dark.

“Bye, Yuugi, Anzu, ‘Kura.” Honda said. 

He smiled and gave each of his friends a hug before heading for the door and tugging his shoes on. Jounouchi and Otogi had gone home a little while ago, and Kaiba had left an even longer time ago. He figured his friends might want some alone time.

Honda tugged his jacket more tightly around himself and blinked as a rough gust of wind threatened to push him back into the building. It had gotten cold pretty quickly… Oh well, it was just wind. He made sure the door was closed tightly behind himself and then took off down the pavement. 

It was early morning, maybe an hour after midnight, and the street was empty. Honda took the time to enjoy the silence and the fresh air. Domino City was such a nice place. The streets were paved and clean, there wasn’t as much pollution in the air as in most other places, and, well, it was his home.

He followed the familiar path, which was for the most part just a straight line. His mother wouldn’t be too pleased about his coming home late, but he was an adult, and as long as he was quiet, there was no harm done, right?

While thinking to himself, Honda nearly walked right through a mass of  _ something _ on the sidewalk. He stopped and frowned. Ugh, litter. Whatever, he’d just throw it away, there were plenty of trash cans around.

But the lump was moving in a gentle, rhythmic way.

Honda bent down to pick it up, and once he was closer, he realized that it was a small rabbit. Who had left the little thing just in the middle of the walkway? Why was it outside at all? It must have been freezing.

He scooped the little creature into his arms and tucked it into his jacket, wrapping the fabric around its tiny body. There was a quiet, surprised squeaking sound and then the bunny started scrabbling wildly against him.

Ah, he’d woken it up. Oops.

Honda walked more quickly towards his home, hugging the bunny to his chest to both keep it warm and to keep it from falling as it squirmed. The poor thing must have been terrified! It was all alone in the middle of a big city, and suddenly some huge creature snatched it away and woke it up? His heart clenched.

He’d take care of it, and if it belonged to somebody, well, it didn’t anymore. Bunnies didn’t belong on city streets.

He finally reached his house, and struggled to hold the rabbit and grab his keys at the same time. Eventually, he managed, and it was easy from there. Blankey was waiting at the door. Her long tail thumped lightly against the carpet, and she tried to jump up on him. Honda pushed her away and locked the front door. He kicked off his shoes and hurried to his bedroom.

Blankey whined quietly when he locked her out of his room, but Honda ignored her in favour of opening his jacket and gently depositing the little rabbit on his bed. It blinked at him and then narrowed its eyes and folded its long ears back. One back leg thumped rapidly against the blanket. That was pretty cute.

“Hi, little buddy.” Honda greeted softly. 

He reached out to pet it, but it shied away from him. It crouched down, making itself small, and chattered its teeth. Was it still cold?

He looked around his room for something to put the rabbit in, and found a cardboard box full of random duel monsters cards underneath his desk. He dumped the cards out, grabbed a few random shirts from his closet, and tried to make a small nest in the box. He’d get a cage and actual bedding for the little thing tomorrow, but for now, this would have to do.

When he reached over and picked the bunny up, it wiggled angrily in his grip. He quickly put it in the box and tried not to hover over the makeshift bed. It was clearly very anxious, and he didn’t want to make it worse by invading its space while it tried to get used to everything. It was hard, though. The bunny was very cute. 

It was white with symmetrical patches of brown all over. The long ears stuck up straight, from what he’d seen, and were each tipped with a darker colour than the rest of the spots. Its little nose was half pink and half brown, and there was a dot of colour above each eye, mimicking eyebrows. The eyes of the bunny were the most impressive part. They were a striking blue colour. Honda wanted to look at and cuddle the little creature forever.

Sadly, though, they needed to sleep.

Once it got used to him, though, it would get the snuggle of a lifetime.

Honda hurried to undress and then he dropped himself into bed. He flicked off the light and stared at the dark outline of the box on his bedside dresser. Hopefully, he would sleep soon, and then he could wake up and see the rabbit again. It was cute. Really fucking cute.


	2. Two

  
  


Kaiba sat in the box and glared at the wall of it. On the other side of the thin cardboard, Honda Hiroto lay, sleeping and breathing too loudly. 

Also he was a fucking rabbit.

That was a thing that had happened.

He wasn’t entirely sure how, either.

He had four legs, long ears, fur, and the strange urge to chew on something. It was rather annoying. He took it out on the fabric in the box, which he knew for a fact was Honda’s clothing. 

Whatever. The bitch deserved it for kidnapping him and turning him into a rabbit.

Logically, Kaiba knew that Honda hadn’t done anything except find him in the middle of the sidewalk (and what the FUCK had he been doing there in the first place?), but he needed to be angry at  _ someone _ .

Eventually, after the clothing was all in shreds, Kaiba felt himself grow exhausted. He decided that it was because of the stress of being abducted by one of Yuugi’s dweeb friends. He fell asleep buried under a pile of soft, sweet smelling fabric.

And he hated it.

When Kaiba woke, it was to Honda dropping things on his head. He huffed in annoyance and shook himself. A few pieces of the mangled shirt dropped off of him. He glared up at Honda, who smiled back.

“Should’a known you were gonna tear up my stuff. That’s alright, make yourself comfortable, buddy.” Honda told him. 

Kaiba turned away from him and focused on the mystery items that had been dumped on his head. It ended up being various foods, including baby carrots, chopped up lettuce, a few dried pineapple pieces, and some raspberries.

Rabbit food.

Literally.

He twitched his nose in annoyance and threw himself at one wall of the box. Honda yelped in surprise, and Kaiba bounded out of the makeshift cage. He crawled to the opposite side of Honda’s bed and crouched there, staring at Honda.

“Aw, it’s okay little buddy. Hm, you need a name. I’ll figure one out later. Come here, you need to get back in the box. I know you probably don’t like it, but it’s for your own good.”

Kaiba thumped his leg.  _ Get away from me, dweeb… _

Honda frowned and walked around the bed. Kaiba moved away from him again, keeping a wary eye on him the whole time. Honda moved slowly, his eyes trained on Kaiba. Kaiba folded his ears back and squinted. What was he planning?

Suddenly, Honda launched himself across the bed and tried to grab Kaiba. Kaiba hadn’t expected it, but he still dove out of the way, letting out an undignified squeal. Fingers grazed his side, and he hissed in fear. 

Honda cursed. “Damn it!”

Kaiba hissed again and scowled Honda, who let his limbs drop limply on the bed. Kaiba backed himself against the headboard and shivered. He didn’t want Honda to touch him, let alone pick him up again. He was still pretty traumatized from being squished against his chest the night before.

“Hiroto!” There was a yell from a faraway room. Kaiba felt his ears twitch, and Honda lifted his head.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, and looked at Kaiba again, “Come on, little bunny. We gotta go. Don’t you want toys and a proper cage?” He tapped his fingers against the mattress, as if to entice Kaiba.

_ No, I wanna fucking go home. Get your disgusting hands away from me. _ Kaiba thought sourly. 

“Hiroto, I’m leaving without you!” The voice called again.

Kaiba instinctively wiggled his ears and reached his nose to the air, curious about the sound. There was a flash of movement in the corner of his eye, and he darted away from Honda’s outstretched hand… directly into his other one. He let out another alarmed squeaking sound and writhed, but Honda’s singular hand was easily large enough to hold him. When the second hand curled around his body, he was quite thorougly trapped.

_ FUCK. _

Kaiba squirmed anyway, figuring he’d at least make things difficult. It didn’t do much to deter Honda, who grabbed his jacket off of the back of a chair and wrapped it around Kaiba’s body. With his legs squashed beneath him, Kaiba couldn’t do anything other than be angry. His teeth clicked together rapidly, as if he was cold. But he wasn’t cold, he was pissed.

Maybe it was a rabbit thing.

He didn’t want to be a fucking rabbit.

Honda carried him out of the bedroom, and a large black and brown dog was suddenly in his face. He screeched in surprise (How embarrassing, what the  _ fuck _ !) and Honda quickly lifted him away from the dog. It jumped up on Honda, and he pushed it away.

“Stop, Blankey. Bad. Go lie down.”

_ What kind of name is  _ Blankey _? _ Kaiba wondered sourly,  _ He better not call me something stupid. He better not call me anything. Bitch _ .

Kaiba allowed himself to be carried across the house, which wasn’t anything special, so he didn’t bother looking. They reached a door that had a tall, dark haired woman standing beside it. He assumed this was Honda’s mother.

She took the jacket from Honda so he could put his shoes on, and raised Kaiba up so they were eye to eye. He growled at her.

“Oh, it is really cute.” She said. “I love the eyebrows.”

“Right?” Honda smiled, “Thanks for driving me. I’d walk, but it would be hard to carry everything.”

He laughed and took Kaiba back. Kaiba growled again. He wasn’t cute.

They got into a small car, and Kaiba curled in on himself, hiding in the jacket. He didn’t want to see or be seen, and if he  _ had _ to deal with this, it would be best to just get it over with. 

“Looks like it doesn’t like car rides.” Honda’s mother commented.

“It’ll be okay, bun bun.” Honda said, trying to be soothing.

_ I’m going to eat your entire wardrobe. _ Kaiba answered in his head,  _ And your wallet. _

A large, warm finger tapped him on the forehead and then stroked down to his neck. He froze. Was… was Honda  _ petting him _ ?

He growled again, as there wasn’t much else he could do, and then went back to sulking.

  
  



	3. Three

  
  


Though it wiggled when he did so, Honda just could not help squeezing the rabbit to his chest and cuddling it. The jacket provided some protection from his death hug, but the bunny still seemed very angry about his affection.

And about anything else.

Honda had never heard of a rabbit that was unhappy with the world and everything in it, but he supposed it did make sense. Like all creatures, bunnies had individual personalities. He’d just happened to find one that hated him.

It would come around, though. He wasn’t worried. 

His mother parked in front of the veterinary clinic and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Call me when you’re finished.”

“Bye, mom. Love you!” 

Honda got out of the car and closed the door behind himself. He held the bunny with one hand and waved with the other. His mother responded in kind before pulling out of the parking lot, and then Honda was alone with the little thing.

Well, not quite. He was at a public veterinary clinic, and there were a few people inside already, aside from the employees. He entered the building and held the rabbit close in case any dogs got excited at the sight of it.

He headed to the front desk, “Uh, I made an appointment earlier, for Honda Hiroto?” He said.

The man at the desk nodded and started tapping away at his keyboard. The rabbit struggled again in Honda’s grip, and he sighed. He’d thought it had started calming down.

To be fair, though, there were a lot of new smells for the little thing, and some cats across the room were meowing back and forth to each other. That was probably scary for it. He held it close again, hoping to provide some comfort.

“Okay, Honda-sama, we’ll call for you when we’re ready.” The man said.

“Thank you.”

Honda smiled and dipped his head before heading for a seat far away from the rest of the people and animals in the room. He shifted the bundle in his arms so he could see the rabbit’s face. It was glaring at him, or, it looked like it was. The little round eyebrows were pointed down towards its nose, which was scrunched up. It clicked its teeth at him.

He sighed and lightly dragged a finger down its head and to the back of its neck. It tried to follow and bite his hand.

Hopefully, once it was more comfortable, it would hate him less.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Honda’s name was called, and he followed a short, smiling woman into one of the rooms. She had dark hair that was thrown into a ponytail, and her eyes were kind, with the beginnings of crow’s feet forming at the corners. He liked her.

“Hello, Kondo-sensei.” Honda greeted, eyeing the nametag on her white coat.

She smiled at him again for a moment before turning back to the rabbit. “Let’s have a look at you, then.”

He carefully handed her the jacket bundle, and she rested it on her table. Honda watched the bunny squirm out of the jacket and race to the other side of the counter. It growled and folded its ears back. Honda frowned. Why was it so afraid of everything?

“Well, I can already see that it’s underfed.” She said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Honda sighed, “Yeah, I tried to feed it this morning, but it decided to try and run away, instead. I found it last night, so I’m not sure what it was eating before then, if anything.”

“You… found it?” The doctor asked. She easily grabbed the rabbit and brought it back to the middle of the table.

“It was just sleeping on the pavement. Right in the middle of the walkway.” 

She hummed curiously and lifted the bunny. It squirmed and hissed as she maneuvered it into a position not unlike the way people held babies. When she angled her arm, and the rabbit’s head was tipped down, it froze completely.

Honda looked away when she started prodding around the area beneath its tail. It may have been an animal, but he wasn’t keen on staring. That was weird. After a few seconds, she tilted the bunny upright again. It started chattering loudly, and wiggled so hard it dropped onto the table. It hopped up and ran away from her again, hissing and glaring.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” The doctor said. “He’s young, but not a baby. I’m not quite sure what breed, but he’s probably mixed. He’s too big to be a Mini Rex and too small to be anything else with upright ears.”

Honda looked over at the rabbit. He was pretty tiny. Did that mean there were rabbits even smaller? How freaking cute.

He still adored this one.

“You said you found him on the road. If he had a previous owner, he’s either been away from them for a while, or they weren’t feeding him correctly.” Once again, the doctor easily grabbed the bunny and brought him close. He tried to bite her hand. “Are you planning on keeping him?”

Honda shuffled, “I was hoping to, but if you think it’s better if he goes to a shelter… I just want him to be safe and healthy, y’know?”

She smiled, “I’m sure he’ll be fine with you. He’ll need shots, and I’ll help set up a diet plan so he gets to a healthy weight. Do you have any other questions?”

“I have a basic idea of what a bunny needs, but is there anything, like, super important? He needs, like, hay and a cage and stuff, obviously…” Honda trailed off and glanced at the rabbit. He was staring at the doctor with his little, angry eyes.

She nodded. “Give me one moment, I’ll go get his vaccines and a brochure for you. Please, hold him still. We don’t want him falling off of the counter and hurting himself.”

Honda stepped forward and took the bunny from her. He hissed but didn’t do anything more. Was he calming down? Or maybe he was simply accepting his fate. Either way, he was glad he didn’t have to worry about being bitten anymore.

He held the rabbit silently for a while, but after a few minutes, the quiet became uncomfortable for him.

“What should I call you, little baby baby?” Honda asked. He looked down at the rabbit. He blinked slowly at Honda and then leapt out of his arms. Ah, shit. He hadn’t been holding him tightly enough, apparently.

The bunny stood in the middle of the table for a moment before slinking towards a second counter. The other one was attached to the wall, which meant Honda could corner him. The bunny sniffed around the papers, hand sanitizer, and cotton swabs for a moment, and then snatched a pen up in his little mouth. He started chewing down the length of the plastic, and Honda quickly took it from him.

“No, little bun. Don’t chew on that, it’ll make you sick.”

He picked the rabbit up again and cuddled him more tightly. After a few more minutes, Dr. Kondo returned. She rested a tray with gloves, a needle, and a small flashlight. Honda put the rabbit on the table and held him gently, not squeezing but not letting him run away either. He glared at Honda and then hissed at the doctor. She pulled on a pair of gloves, and the rabbit stamped against the counter and tried to run.

“No, it’s okay, honey.” She said soothingly. “Just a check up.”

Honda eyed the needle. Did the bunny know what it was? Weird.

Dr. Kondo lifted his eyelids, examined his nose, checked his teeth and gums, and shined the flashlight into his ears quickly and easily. He still didn’t relax. Honda smoothed his ears down gently, trying to comfort the bunny. He recieved a nip for being considerate.

Honda looked at the little teeth marks and was glad to see that he wasn’t bleeding. He clucked his tongue in disapproval, and the bunny rolled his eyes. Honda’s own eyes grew round. He didn’t know rabbits could do that. Hell, he didn’t know  _ any _ animal could do that. How neat.

“If you’d like to wash your hands, feel free to. I’ll need you to hold him still when I give him the shot, though.”

Honda nodded and quickly washed his hands at the sink against the wall. He dried them, tossed the paper in the trash, and rested a hand on either side of the bunny’s body. It thumped against the table again and growled.

“He’s got quite the attitude.” The doctor commented. 

She smiled and changed her gloves for a clean pair before picking up the needle, uncapping it, and lightly moving Honda’s fingers away from one of the bunny’s shoulders. The rabbit squealed and struggled, but Honda held him steady, and once the needle was in, he froze up. He didn’t move until the needle was out, and once it was, he only gave a murderous glare to Honda. The doctor rubbed his shoulder soothingly, massaging the medicine in and trying to comfort him.

“Tell me what you know about rabbits.” She said.

“That I love them.” Honda joked. He grinned and then went on, “They gotta chew on stuff, and they need more than just, like, carrots and lettuce. Um, they can eat fruit, but only a little bit, they use cat boxes if there’s no lid, wire cages are bad for their feet. And no baths, they don’t like water. I don’t know, basic stuff…”

“That’s more than most people getting their first rabbit would know.” She praised, “You’ll need a puppy cage or a baby gate to keep him contained, and if you have cords in your room, cover them with thick plastic so he won’t ruin them and hurt himself. A cardboard box will be good, so he can both chew on it and hide. Get heavy bowls that he can’t tip over, and while you  _ can  _ feed him vegetables and fruits, he will need rabbit food, as well. He can’t use cat litter, but any pet store will have special litter for him.”

Honda nodded and did his best to commit everything to memory. The doctor continued on.

“Feed him the specified amount of rabbit food each day, and make sure he has plenty of green hay. You can give him lettuce, and I recommend you do so, but if you try to feed him spinach or kale, be light handed. Too much will make him sick. Fruits and vegetables that aren’t leaves should be treats rather than actual meals, but he can have them. Clean water, of course, is a necessity.”

Honda nodded and took the pamphlet she offered. “Thank you.” He said.

She smiled and stroked between the bunny’s ears. “Of course. He seems very agitated and aggressive, but hopefully an actual home will help him calm down. If his ears are folded back, he thumps his leg, chatters his teeth, or growls, give him space. If he’s grinding his teeth together, make sure he’s relaxed. If he’s tense and grinding his teeth, bring him here as soon as possible. Sometimes, he might bite, but it shouldn’t be anything more than annoying, and it’s just to get your attention unless you invade his space. Oh, and get him a grass ball if you see one, those are good for chewing and for playing.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate the help.” Honda smiled. “I’ll use google if I need any information, but if anything goes wrong I’ll make an appointment right away.”

“Take my card, so you have our number on hand.” She passed a business card to him and he pocketed it. “That should be it. He’s a mostly healthy rabbit with a bit of an attitude.”

Honda chuckled quietly, “He sure is.” 

Dr. Kondo held the door open for him, and he quickly grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around the bunny. The bunny growled quietly but didn’t struggle. Hopefully, he was getting used to Honda instead of feeling sick after getting the shot.

Honda held the bunny close and paid the bill for the vaccination and check up. He then waited outside of the veterinary clinic and called his mom, who said she’d be there soon so they could go to the pet store. He looked down at his bunny. It stared at him, looking disinterested instead of angry, for once.

“Okay baby bun, we’re gonna make you the dopest living space ever. Just you wait, little man.”

The bunny sniffed at him and looked away.

It was an improvement, at least. 


	4. Four

  
  


Kaiba begrudgingly settled down in Honda’s lap. Apparently they were on their way to a pet store. Kaiba did not want to be a pet. He  _ wasn’t _ a pet. He was a god damned grown man with an important job.

Just… not right now.

He didn’t want to get shoved back in the dumb jacket, though, so he stopped attempting to kill Honda at every possible moment.

For now.

Honda put the jacket around his shoulders and pet Kaiba’s ears. He growled in annoyance.  _ Don’t touch me _ .

He heard Honda sigh, but the large hand moved away. Good. He didn’t want to be pet. Or touched. Or looked at.

It didn’t take long for Honda’s mother to park in front of the shop. It wasn’t even creatively named, it was just called ‘Pet Store.’ Kaiba glared at the LED sign.

“Want me to go in with you?” Honda’s mother asked.

Honda shrugged and picked Kaiba up. “You don’t have to. I’d appreciate the help with carrying everything to the car, though, if you don’t mind.”

“Text me when you’re ready, then.” She said.

Honda got out of the car and waved before heading into the store. Kaiba sulked in his arms and glared at everything they walked past. He glared at the mice, and the birds, and the other bunnies, who were sleeping in a little pile in a glass box.

Honda entered an aisle and crouched down beside the boxes holding rabbit cages. While he was focusing on those, Kaiba struggled out of his arms and darted off. Hah! Maybe he’d find a way to contact Mokuba, and then-

He let out a scream and sprinted back in the direction he’d come from. A giant, slobbering dog chased after him, tugging a small child along with it. He sprinted around a corner and dove into Honda’s arms.

Yeah, no, this was fine. He’d stay with Honda. Honda was big and good with dogs, and currently Kaiba wasn’t. So he’d stick with Honda instead of making a break for it. Honda scooped him up and held him tightly, and Kaiba couldn’t help but feel more secure. He wasn’t pleased about it, but he allowed himself to be protected. 

“Shh, it’s okay sweet baby.” Honda soothed. He rocked Kaiba gently, “It’s alright, I’m sorry you got scared, bunny.”

Kaiba shuddered and stared at the dog, which was still barking and trying to get at him. At least the leash had been taken from the child, and was now being held by a blonde woman with the absolute most atrocious haircut he’d ever seen. 

“How dare you let your rabbit run around the store!”

“Your dog was doing the same thing.” Honda said, sounding confused. “He got away from me for a second, and I apologize.”

“Mommy, I want the bunny.” The child said.

Kaiba gasped, offended. He looked up at Honda, making sure that the man was  _ not _ going to give him up. Honda looked equally upset.

“Okay, sweetie.” The Karen said. She turned back to Honda, “Give it here. You obviously can’t take care of it, and my little sugarplum deserves something for being dragged around the store.”

Honda scoffed, “Excuse me? I don’t think so. Your kid got dragged around because your dog isn’t trained. If you want to gift them something, go buy a fidget spinner or something.” He held Kaiba close and scowled.

“It’s a rabbit and you’re a grown man. Hand it over!” She yelled.

“It’s  _ my _ rabbit.” Honda corrected. “Please leave me alone. I’m not giving him to you, or to anyone.”

“You don’t need it, and my baby deserves it!”

“And you didn’t need to procreate!” Honda said venomously, “But here we are, arguing in the middle of a public space because you think you’re entitled to everything you see just because you got laid. Whoop-dee-doo. Go get your head checked and leave me alone.”

The woman  _ dropped her dog’s leash _ and tried to grab Kaiba. He responded by snapping his teeth at the hand that flew towards him. That set off a series of half-gibberish shrieks about vicious wild animals. Kaiba hid himself in Honda’s jacket, trying to get away from the hyperactive dog that was attempting to climb Honda’s leg, as well as trying to lessen the hell-screams. His ears were very sensitive. It was annoying.

“What’s going on over here?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

Honda was busy trying to get the dog away, and thus, the Karen answered first. “This hooligan stole my baby’s bunny and started harassing us!” On cue, the child started wailing.

What a well-trained brat.

Honda shifted Kaiba in his arms, so that he was being held with only one hand. He used his free hand to grab the dog around the muzzle. It slobbered happily on his fingers and sat down when Honda commanded it to.

“Her dog chased  _ my _ rabbit.” Honda said, “Now she’s trying to steal him from me.”

“You let it run around, you’re an unfit owner.” She argued.

“He got away for two seconds because he was curious. It’s not a good thing, I agree. He’s a little escape artist. However, you do  _ not _ get to scream at me, harass me, and then lie to the employees just because you  _ want _ something.” Honda said.

Now that the dog was more or less calmed down, Kaiba poked his head out of the jacket, so he could watch the drama. The employee, a short-ish woman with round glasses and shoulder length hair, sighed and rubbed her temples.

“How did the rabbit escape, sir?”

“I crouched down to look at the cages, and he wiggled away. He was gone literally two or three seconds, and I was up to grab him immediately.” Honda clutched Kaiba to his chest, now with both hands because the dog was under control- or at least, the leash was being held again.

The Karen scowled, “It tried to bite me!”

“Yeah, because you attacked me. He was protecting himself.”

“Sir, what kind of cage were you looking for?” The employee questioned.

Honda frowned and tilted his head, “Uh… the vet said a puppy gate would work, but I also wanted something he could hide in. He likes his privacy.”

“Oh, alright. There are some over here that I would recommend. They’re wooden, so you’ll have to put it together yourself, but it’ll offer the rabbit something to hide in and they’re very sturdy.” She led Honda away from the aisle they were in, and towards the next, and Kaiba huffed in amusement. Good, leave that loud bitch behind.

“Um,  _ EXCUSE ME _ ?” The Karen shrieked again.

Ah, he should have expected that.

“My child needs that rabbit right now!”

“Oh, go talk to a manager or something.” Honda said sarcastically.

Kaiba laughed, and it came out as an embarrassing clucking noise. The employee seemed pretty happy about the sound, though.

“He’s laughing at you.” She told Honda.

“Oh, did I finally find something you enjoy?” Honda asked him. “Of course you like insulting people. That makes sense.” He hugged Kaiba and squeezed him gently.

Kaiba went back to being annoyed.

“I will!” She decided. “Get me your manager, now!”

“I  _ am _ the manager.” The employee said. “I’m also the  _ owner _ .”

Kaiba snorted again. He didn’t bother to feel ashamed about laughing. Karens getting owned was something  _ everyone _ enjoyed.

“I’m leaving a bad review.” The Karen snarled.

“Go do that. Make sure you’re out of my store, first, or I’ll get the authorities involved.”

The woman scoffed and then grabbed her (still screaming) child’s hand. “Come on, Kashton. We’re leaving.” She spat, and then dragged her child and dog out of the shop.

“So, that happened.” Honda chuckled.

“At least twice a month.” The shop owner sighed heavily. “Anyways, I have a rabbit of my own, and she likes this cage. She chews on it sometimes, but they’re sturdy enough that I haven’t had to replace it or any parts of it.”

“Ah, alright, thank you.” Honda smiled. “I have… a lot of stuff to get. Should have grabbed a cart… I’m gonna go do that.”

He laughed awkwardly, and Kaiba folded his ears back. Jeez. 

They went to the front of the store, and Honda put Kaiba into the toddler area of a cart. Kaiba glared at him, and after a moment, was buried beneath Honda’s jacket. What a bitch. Honda chuckled at him and adjusted the jacket so Kaiba was nestled on top of it, instead of the other way around. 

Kaiba sighed and made himself comfortable. Not that he wanted to, but he knew he’d have to get used to… this. He was a rabbit, and he apparently was  _ Honda’s _ rabbit. Hopefully, it wouldn’t last, but… Well, there wasn’t much he could do to change it.

He could probably convince Honda to buy him treats, though. Hadn’t the doctor said he could eat fruit? He wanted some fucking fruit.

Maybe he should have had breakfast instead of trying to run away. Damn.


	5. Five

  
  


Honda shook the wooden hut he’d finished putting together, and grinned to himself when it didn’t so much as creak. The rabbit’s living area was basically finished, now. His wallet ached a bit, but the little bunny now had an actual home to live in, complete with toys, blankets, the t-shirts that had been shredded earlier, bowls for food and water, and a litter box that was hidden within one of the multiple cardboard boxes placed around the enclosure. It took up basically all of his room, and he’d had to actually clean up beforehand, but it was worth it. 

He poured some water into one bowl and a combination of pellets, hay, and carrots into the other before turning around. He was planning on putting the bunny in his new home, but he seemed comfortable in the middle of his bed, so he let him be. Honda left the room for a moment to grab a towel, and when he came back in, one brown ear flicked, and blue eyes were gazing at the doorway he was standing in.

“Did I wake you, honey-bun?” He asked apologetically, “Sorry sweetheart.”

The bunny’s eyes narrowed, always displeased, and then he turned around, so he wasn’t facing Honda anymore. Rude.

Honda shook his head, slightly amused at the bunny’s antics, and tugged his clothes off before going into his bathroom. He turned the water on, put his towel on the rack, and then got into the shower. It was warm and washed away the sweat and bits of hay easily.

Hell yeah. Showering was awesome.

Honda let the water rush over him for a little while before finally grabbing the soap and washing himself. Overall, it was a quick shower, as his friends were coming over to meet his new pet. He turned off the water, grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around his shoulders because suddenly it was fucking freezing. He shivered into the fabric and left the bathroom, wanting to get dressed sooner rather than later.

The bunny was still facing away from him, though he was closer to his dresser than he had been earlier. Hm.

He towelled himself off and headed for his dresser, rubbing the soft towel against his hair as he did so. The bunny shifted, and he turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and then the blue gaze traveled slowly away from his face. The rabbit’s eyes reached Honda’s legs, and then he squealed, ran in a few tight, frantic circles, and then launched himself off of Honda’s bed and into the pile of ruined t-shirts. He got stuck for a moment, but once free, he sprinted into the nearest box and hid inside.

What the fuck?

Honda stared at the box incredulously for a moment and then shook his head. What a weirdo. Was it because…? But this was a  _ rabbit _ . Rabbits didn’t know about privacy, at least, not in  _ that _ sense. 

Once again, what the fuck?

Shaking his head, Honda finished drying himself, tossed the towel in the general direction of the bathroom, and grabbed some clothes. He tugged his boxers and jeans on, then went to his closet and picked out a shirt without really looking. Once he was dressed, he checked over his bed to make sure the rabbit hadn’t left him any unsavory surprises.

There was a surprise alright, but not one he’d been expecting. The rabbit had gotten ahold of one of his Duel Monsters cards, tugged it out of the sleeve, and chewed the sleeve to bits. The card itself was in perfect condition, but the sleeve was ruined. It was a limited edition Battle City sleeve, too! Damn it.

Every single word had been bitten to illegibility except for  _ Kaiba Seto _ , which the silly rabbit had probably saved for last because it was a different colour than the rest of the words. Honda sighed and trashed the plastic sleeve. At least his card was okay, though he didn’t know how many Battle City sleeves he had left, and if this was going to become a common thing, he didn’t know if he even wanted to use them anymore.

The smart thing was to hide his deck away somewhere. He put it in the top drawer of his dresser, deciding to deal with it later. Blankey was downstairs barking her adorable, fool head off, anyway, which meant that at least one of his friends had arrived.

Honda rushed downstairs and opened the door. Yuugi’s cute face gazed up at him, and Honda smiled for one whole second before Jounouchi launched at him and tackled him into his own house. Yuugi laughed, shaking his head, and entered the room as well. Anzu was behind him, also shaking her head. She looked decidedly less amused.

Once Jounouchi got off of him and received a noogie as revenge for his stupid trick, everyone took their shoes and went up to Honda’s bedroom. Honda took the stairs two at a time and made sure the room was presentable before his friends entered. He closed his bathroom door, locking the steam inside, and glanced at the rabbit cage. 

The bunny was still in his box, but he was peeking out from a hole in it. His little eyebrows were scrunched up as he glared.

“You are one frightening little man.” Honda told him.

“You have a man in your bedroom?” Jounouchi teased, “Where?”

Honda snorted and pointed at the bunny, “Look, he’s plotting my death, I can feel it.”

“Oh, his eyebrows are so cute.” Yuugi and Anzu said at the same time. They glanced at one another and then Yuugi laughed and wrapped his girlfriend up in a hug. She shook her head, smiling this time, and patted his hair.

“One brain cell!”

The rabbit made a little huffing noise.

“C’mere, you.” Honda said. He stepped over the puppy gate and crouched down, beckoning for the bunny to come closer. The bunny didn’t move.

“Hey, uh, Jou, there should be a little bag on top of my dresser, can you hand it to me?”

Jounouchi went over to the dresser, grabbed the package of treats, and tossed it to Honda. Honda opened it and poured a dried piece of fruit into his palm. The rabbit’s nose twitched.

Slowly, he came out of the box, and sighed heavily before hopping over to Honda, taking the treat, and climbing onto his knee. Honda picked him up and held him carefully as he exited the cage. He tossed the treats onto his bed, and then took a seat at the edge of it. His bunny nibbled on the raspberry and glared at Jounouchi intently.

“He really does look mean.” Jounouchi laughed. He sat beside Honda and peered down at the creature, “Will he bite?”

“Probably.” Honda answered honestly. To prove his point, he poked the bunny’s nose and received all of zero reaction. Oops.

Jounouchi shrugged and reached forward anyway, meaning to stroke the rabbit’s head. He got a growl for his efforts, and the rabbit leaned against Honda’s stomach to get away from him.

“Try a treat?” Honda suggested.

Yuugi handed the package to Jounouchi and bit into a dried apple slice.

“Yuugi, what the fuck?” Anzu punched him lightly, and he laughed.

“It’s just fruit, Anzu!”

The bunny growled again, this time in Yuugi’s direction. Then, he sulkily accepted the pineapple piece from Jounouchi and carried it to the other side of the bed.

“He’s kind of a dick, but also I’m in love with him.” Honda said.

“I am too.” Yuugi replied. 

He laid down on Honda’s bed and shoved his face into the bunny’s. Honda’s eyes grew wide, and he expected Yuugi to get bitten or something. The rabbit rose up on his hind legs, raised one front paw, and lightly smacked Yuugi’s cheek. And then again, harder. It didn’t do anything except make Yuugi laugh.

“He’s gonna come for you in the night and kill you.” Anzu warned. She also sat on the bed, though, and offered her hand for the bunny to sniff.

Finally, he did what Honda was expecting him to do. He crouched back down and folded his ears back, and his hind leg thumped threateningly against the mattress. He sighed through his nose.

“Give him some space, you guys.” Honda requested, “He is just a littol creachure.”

Yuugi and Anzu backed away.

“What’s his name?” Anzu asked.

“I think I’m going to call him Buneary, because... Pokemon is awesome, you know?”

He smiled at the rabbit and received the most offended look he’d ever seen in his life.

“I think he hates it.” Jounouchi said.

“He hates everything.” Honda waved him away. “C’mere little man.”

Honda scooped the rabbit into his arms, and it bit his chest.

“Ow! That was my nipple!” He complained.

The rabbit started scratching furiously at that same spot with his little paws. Honda looked down at him and sighed.

“I think he doesn’t like Kaiba. He chewed up one of my Battle City sleeves earlier, and now he’s trying to rip my shirt.”

“To be fair, it says ‘Kaiba Seto Blease Date Me.’ I want to rip it, too.” Jounouchi shrugged.

“That was such a stupid idea, I can’t believe you spent money on that.” Anzu laughed.

Yuugi scoffed at her, “It was the greatest investment I’ve ever made. I really want to go to Kaiba’s house wearing it. We should all get one and do that.”

“We can become a cult.” Honda agreed.

Jounouchi scowled, “Fuck Kaiba.”

“That’s the plan!”

The rabbit stopped scratching and bit him again.


	6. Six

  
  


Kaiba hated that shirt and he hated Honda’s cult idea and he hated his ‘new name.’ Buneary? How fucking stupid was that? He wasn’t some little white and brown rabbit-

Wait,  _ fuck _ .

He growled at Jounouchi, though Jounouchi was minding his own business, and angrily nibbled on Honda’s apology treats. He also hated the way his body was reacting to the treats. It was, for some reason, more delicious than normal fruit. He was not pleased.

Yuugi kept trying to touch him, and Kaiba did his best to  _ not _ bite. He knew Honda would be upset, and completely disregarding that, he also just didn’t want to see Yuugi’s ginormous eyes get even larger with that stupid, sad puppy-dog look.

Kaiba mostly tried to hide in Honda’s stomach and eat his stupid fruit.

He was just glad that Jounouchi’s big, dumb, burger-scented hand was staying away from him. He  _ would _ bite Jounouchi, and then he’d probably die from eating meat.

This was a very stressful predicament to be in.

Honda’s fingers found their way beneath Kaiba’s folded ears, and he couldn’t help but give a little satisfied coo. Alright, so maybe it wasn’t so bad. He didn’t have any real responsibilities, though he  _ did _ miss Mokuba, and Honda was really good at petting him. Was that weird? It was kind of weird.

He was a rabbit, who cared?

Okay, so Kaiba cared a little.

Enough to move off of Honda’s lap and back over the puppy gate. He went back into his box and glared at everyone through the hole in the cardboard. The hole he’d made with his teeth. Also very embarrassing…

He glared some more.

Honda waved at him and smiled hugely before turning his attention back to his friends. That was fine, he didn’t want to be looked at, anyway. Not by Honda, or Yuugi, or Anzu, or Jounouchi. Fuck those guys.

Kaiba tugged his legs underneath himself and used his window to keep an eye on the dweebs. They were having a meaningless conversation, probably about their dumb shirts. He decided to worry about Mokuba and his company. How was KaibaCorp faring without him? Had Mokuba gotten to sleep at a reasonable time?

Maybe that was a bad idea…

He didn’t want to worry about things he couldn’t control!

A whine came from his throat before he could stop it, and then he narrowed his eyes even further. God, what a humiliating sound. Kaiba Seto didn’t  _ whine _ .

It did catch Honda’s attention, though. Honda glanced over, frowning, and then got up from the bed. His friends continued chatting as he stepped over the gate and went over to Kaiba’s box.

“You doing okay, Buneary?”

Kaiba grumbled quietly and skulked out of his hiding place. He slunk over to Honda and glared until Honda picked him up. Honda’s large, warm hands wrapped him up almost entirely, and it was disgustingly soothing. He didn’t want to be attached to or dependent on anyone, let alone one of Yuugi’s dorky friends!

But Honda was tolerable from the beginning, and had been treating him so nicely since this whole mess, it was hard not to appreciate him. Not to mention he’d probably saved Kaiba’s life at least once, from the cold outdoors and then again from that entitled lady and her disobedient dog.

Kaiba realized that Honda deserved a  _ thank you _ for that, and decided he’d give it in a way that Honda wouldn’t really understand, so as to avoid saying it later on. He rubbed his forehead against Honda’s chest for a moment and then nestled into his arms.

Okay, maybe he totally wanted to do that, and it wasn’t actually thanks at all.

How stupid of him. He was getting soft. Literally and metaphorically, soft.

And yet, so was Honda’s shirt. Beneath the shirt, he was warm and firm. It was disgustingly satisfying.

He needed to stop being a rabbit as soon as possible. He needed to stop being a rabbit yesterday, the moment this had happened.

…

How  _ had _ this happened?

Kaiba tuned the dorks out (Honda’s constant petting was very helpful in distracting him) and filed through his memories. Honda’s friends visiting, Honda’s shower, setting up the cage and its contents, buying everything, the Karen, the horrific doctor’s visit, waking up to food being dumped on his head. 

Okay, that was today, but stuff had happened  _ before _ that. He had slept, and before that he’d gotten attacked by Honda’s dog, and before that he’d woken up after being shoved into Honda’s jacket.

Wait, woken up? When had he fallen asleep?

He’d been walking home, texting Isono about sending a car…

That old bitch who was talking about his attitude! Had she done this? But she was just that; an old bitch. What could she have done?

Was it more of Yuugi’s stupid voodoo magic bullshit?

God damn it, Yuugi!

Kaiba heard a shushing noise, and realized he was chattering angrily in Honda’s lap. Everyone was staring at him. He felt his entire body heat up with shame. How… long had he been doing that?

“You okay, Bun?” Honda questioned soothingly. 

Kaiba glared at him, fully intending to take anger out on him. When he caught Honda’s gaze, though, Honda’s eyes were soft, and concerned, and they looked like hot chocolate. He relaxed quickly. Honda was… so nice.

_ I guess I’m fine. If I see that old hag, though… _

He gave one last, annoyed huff and settled back down. He could feel the worried gazes of the group around him, but he didn’t focus on it. Honda was petting him again, and rubbing the area beneath his ears. That spot was, for some reason, incredibly sensitive. Kaiba gave a contented hum.

Wow, mood swings, much?

Whatever, he was a fucking rabbit. Mood swings were fine. He could be his constantly-bitchy self when he was human again.

Kaiba sighed and stretched out on Honda’s lap. Part of him wanted to worry about how he would become human again, and how he would fix the mess he’d found himself in, but the other half (he assumed it was the rabbit part) wanted to eat more fruit and take a nap.

To be fair… he  _ was _ pretty tired.


	7. Seven

  
  


Honda stared at Buneary, who was settled comfortably on his pillow. He’d assumed the bunny would prefer his just-made, really-expensive, private enclosure to sleep in, but… he seemed perfectly content where he was.

Well, if the rabbit wanted to sleep with him, that was fine. He didn’t move much in his sleep, anyway, so the little thing wouldn’t be crushed.

He did, however, need to figure out what to do with Blankey. She was a good dog, and he doubted she’d do more than slobber lovingly on Buneary, but the bunny probably wouldn’t know that. He probably wouldn’t care. He’d be scared, but it was wrong to abandon her.

Honda cracked the door open and grabbed Blankey’s collar. He carefully led her to his bed, and she rose on her hind legs to peer at the rabbit sitting there. A long, powerful tail smacked rhythmically against his calf, and Buneary, as expected, jumped up from his comfortable position.

His ears were raised high, and he’d switched from lounging to every single muscle being pulled tight. He didn’t run, though, which was good. Honda slowly moved his free hand towards the bunny. Buneary flicked his ears back against his head for a moment, expression growing annoyed. He wasn’t shaking when Honda pet him, though.

“Don’t touch, Blankey.” Honda commanded. He pointed at Buneary, “ _ No _ .”

Blankey let out a low, excited whine, but when he let go of her collar, she didn’t move. Her body was quivering with eagerness. She wanted to touch the bunny.

Buneary stared at Honda for a moment, and then looked at the dog. He stared at her, too. Honda expected him to run to his cage, or at the very least move further away, but the bunny walked forward and rested a single, tiny paw on Blankey’s nose. She whined again and licked the underside of his leg.

After that, Buneary did hop to the other side of the bed. He stared at his foot, seeming disgusted at the wetness there. Blankey gave one final noise, a combination of excitement at a new friend and despair that he didn’t want to play, and then went over to her bed, which was in the corner opposite Buneary’s cage. She settled down with a sigh and closed her eyes, knowing that it was time to sleep, and not to play, anyway.

Honda was surprised. That had gone… really well. He tugged his shirt off and sat beside the bunny, who looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before returning to his usual scowl.

What a weirdo.

Honda picked Buneary up and rubbed his shirt against his front leg, wiping the dog slobber away from it. He tossed the shirt across the room and then turned off the light that was on the dresser beside his bed.

“G’night, baby.” Honda yawned.

He tugged the covers up to his abdomen with one hand and then gently set Buneary on his chest. When Blankey was small, that had been her favorite place to sleep. He hoped the bunny would feel the same.

Buneary sat still for a moment, entire body tense, before he let out a little sigh and settled down. Honda felt a small nose snuffling against his skin for only a second, and then Buneary rested his tiny head on his tiner paws and relaxed completely. Honda’s heart melted. What a perfect little thing…

Buneary had apparently woken before Honda had. The little bunny was in his cage, nibbling on some hay. When Honda paused his half-asleep staring and yawned, Buneary’s head shot up, and he gazed at Honda with wide eyes. There was a pouch in one cheek, presumably filled with food.

The bunny dropped his meal and went to hide in his box.

Embarrassed about eating, embarrassed about making noise, embarrassed about seeing and being seen. This poor little rabbit had issues. Honda loved him, and the shyness made him endearing, anyway.

Honda got out of bed, yawned again, and headed to the bathroom. He used the toilet, washed his face, and stared at himself in the mirror. Handsome as ever, despite the tired expression that wouldn’t go away for at least half an hour. Oh well.

He left the bathroom, tugged his sleep clothes off, and grabbed a t-shirt and some worn jeans. Buneary made an annoyed noise, and when Honda looked over, he saw only a brown and white back. He shook his head, put his work clothes on, and then went over to the cage.

Buneary had food left in his bowl, and his water was clean. He had toys, stuff to make a nest out of, and a seemingly untouched litter box. Honda was satisfied. He grabbed a treat from the little pouch and climbed into the cage.

“C’mere, you.”

The bunny turned around and blinked at him before leaving the box and walking over. Honda poked his forehead, smiling softly, and offered the fruit to him. Buneary carefully took the treat and rested it between his front paws before gazing up at him.

Honda sighed. He didn’t want to leave! “I have to work, but I’ll be home soon, okay little buddy?”

Those little, brown ears flicked twice, and Buneary’s striking blue eyes stared into his. Honda rubbed Buneary’s head, and that tiny nose twitched. His ears flickered a third time before he hopped closer and rose on his hind legs to rest a paw on Honda’s knee.

Honda felt like crying. 

“I’ll be home soon.” He said, more to himself than to Buneary.

Buneary gave a tiny nod and then backed away. He sat down and looked at Honda, and Honda finally willed himself to get up and leave.

He’d be home soon.

Just a few hours.

He missed Buneary already.

Work had been okay. Exhausting, but okay. He really liked his job, and not just because his parents owned the auto shop he worked at. His mother had inherited it from her father, and he’d probably get it when she decided to retire.

Still, Honda was pretty tired. He was glad to be home, and even more glad to see his pets. He cuddled Blankey in the doorway, squeezing her tight and putting up with the tongue that she tried to shove into his ear. 

He kicked his shoes off and then hurried upstairs with Blankey at his heels. He opened the door slowly, though he wanted to throw it open and dive into the bunny enclosure. Buneary was sitting in the middle of his cage. All of the hay and fabric pieces had been moved away from the center, and were replaced by various pieces of food. Honda sighed. A mess to clean up.

He got closer, and stepped into the cage. Buneary tilted his head and gazed up at him cutely. What a sweetheart. He looked down at the mess, and laughed quietly. It almost looked like words. What the fuck was a “KAIB?”

“You silly little guy,” Honda chuckled quietly and reached down to pet Buneary’s head. “I think I’ll take you to work tomorrow. I missed you a lot today.”

The bunny sighed and grabbed some lettuce, shaking his head.


	8. Eight

  
  


Kaiba settled into Honda’s lap and sighed. They’d gotten a ride with Honda’s mother again, because Honda didn’t think Kaiba could handle the noise of his motorcycle. While he would  _ prefer _ not to hear the loud engine, he absolutely could handle it. He wasn’t a bitch.

He couldn’t do anything about it, and Honda’s legs were comfortable, anyway.

His belongings were in the back seat, as Honda had decided that he couldn’t be away from Kaiba for a few hours each day. He wanted to take Kaiba to work with him.

Either way, Kaiba was going to use his time to let Honda know who he was. He wasn’t  _ Buneary _ , he was Kaiba fucking Seto, and Honda needed to figure it out, already!

The drive to the auto shop was quick and quiet, which Kaiba was glad for. He didn’t want to deal with unnecessary chatter; it was distracting and annoying.

Honda got out of the car and bundled Kaiba up in his jacket before leaving him on the seat. Kaiba glared at him for a moment and then looked around the garage, getting used to his new surroundings as Honda unpacked the puppy cage, rubber mat, and bowls. He’d also brought a bag full of hay, which he dumped unceremoniously into the enclosure once it was set up. Honda then came back to the car and scooped Kaiba up. Kaiba’s legs dangled a bit, and it was a sensation he did not appreciate.

He was soon in the cage, though, and Honda waved at him, smiling cutely before heading to a different part of the shop. Kaiba looked around the new building, committing everything to memory, and then got bored. He looked at the entire bottom of the cage to see if he could break out of it.

It was solid all the way around, but it was on top of the thick rubber mat. If he pushed it, he could get part of it to hang off of the mat, and then slip out underneath it.

Kaiba did just that, though it was a harder feat than he’d thought. He was  _ very  _ tiny, and the thin metal was rather heavy when there was so much of it. After a while, though, he managed, and there was a strip through which he could escape.

Just before he did, a car pulled up, and Honda came back into the garage. Kaiba busied himself with shuffling around in the hay, trying to seem inconspicuous. He didn’t want to get caught before he got started. 

Honda spoke with the owner of the car for a short while, smiling and polite the whole time. They eventually left, in a different car, and Honda carefully drove their car forward, until it was all the way in the garage. Kaiba didn’t pay too much attention after that, though he did wait to leave the cage until Honda had set his toolbox on a stool and started working with the engine.

Kaiba slipped underneath the fence and then shook himself. His skin itched for a moment, but he ignored it and searched around, trying to find something he could spell his name with. Food hadn’t worked, but he wasn’t in the cage anymore anyway.

There was a different tool box some ways away. Kaiba went over to it and was delighted to find that it was already unlatched. He pushed the lid off and started tugging various screwdrivers and wrenches out. His teeth ached after only a few moments, but if it let Honda know who he was, he’d suffer through it.

He spelled out his name and then added an arrow for good measure before flopping down on the cool concrete. The arrow pointed towards his body, and if Honda didn’t get it…

“Fuck, where’s my other screwdriver?” Honda muttered. He dug through the toolbox beside himself, and then turned towards the other one when he didn’t find it. He and Kaiba locked eyes. “Buneary? What are you doing out?” He asked.

Kaiba sighed.  _ Come on. _

Honda blinked down at the tools. “Kaiba? What? Maybe someone forgot to put these away…” He was mostly talking to himself, but Kaiba could hear him, and he wasn’t pleased. He folded his ears back. “C’mon, you silly thing. How did you get out?”

Honda picked Kaiba up and put him back in the cage before scooping the tools up and putting them back in the box. He grabbed the screwdriver he’d been looking for and then went back to the car.

Damn it.

Kaiba drank some water. Dragging those tools around had been freaking exhausting. His mouth hurt, but the water stayed clear after he touched it, so he figured he was okay. He laid down and tried to think of a new plan. 

It didn’t come easily.

A nap, however, did.

Kaiba woke up pretty soon after falling asleep, as a new car arrived. Honda finished the first one pretty easily and moved on to the second one, giving Kaiba the opportunity to get out of his cage again. 

Honda had put the tools away, so if Kaiba got them out  _ again _ , maybe he’d realize. If not, he was fucking stupid.

Kaiba kind of didn’t want to waste his energy.

“Hiroto, honey, your rabbit escaped.” Honda’s mom said.

Foiled again.

Honda looked over, cursed under his breath, and wiped his hands off on a rag. He hurried over and picked Kaiba up. Kaiba glared at him.

“How do you keep doing this?” Honda scolded. 

Kaiba folded his ears back, for some reason feeling ashamed. He’d been trying to help Honda figure out his true identity! There was no reason to be embarrassed about that. Damn Honda and his disappointed tone.

Honda put Kaiba back into the cage a third time and looked around, seemingly trying to find his escape route. He noticed the area that Kaiba had pushed away from the mat and brought it back, closing the small gap. Kaiba sighed and sat down, watching Honda inspect the rest of the enclosure. Since Kaiba only had one way out, he didn’t find anything.

Honda stepped over the gate and pointed at Buneary, “ _ Stay _ .”

Kaiba didn’t want to stay.

He would anyway. But begrudgingly. And because he really didn’t know what else to do, especially if Honda’s mother was going to tell on him. He laid down and watched Honda work on the second car. It was kind of relaxing to see. He was quick and methodical, and there was music playing from his phone, which was on a table near Kaiba’s enclosure.

Kaiba settled his legs beneath his body and got lost in his thoughts, most of which were meaningless. He wanted to think of ways to reveal himself as, well, himself, but Honda seemed to be blatantly refusing to understand. What was he supposed to do?

Oh, and Honda had taken his shirt off again. Great.

Actually, that  _ was _ kind of great?

Kaiba wasn’t normally the kind of person who gave a shit about the way people looked, but right now… Honda was pretty hot. His skin was damp from his work, and he was very well muscled. He rolled his shoulders back, and Kaiba shivered. 

Jeez, when had he started looking at  _ anyone _ this way, let alone  _ Honda _ ? Embarrassing. And yet… He was a rabbit, and he was the only one who knew so. He could stare all he wanted, and the only one who could judge him was himself.

Sadly, he was judging pretty hard. 

Kaiba turned himself around so he wasn’t staring anymore, and glared at the floor. Why did it matter what Honda looked like? Why did anything about Honda matter, except that he was keeping Kaiba as a pet? Hmph. 

Kaiba did his best not to think about the way that wonderfully toned chest felt underneath his own body. Embarrassing.


	9. Nine

  
  


It was Sunday, which meant that Honda had a day off. Normally, he’d go to work anyway, because all of his friends were normally busy, and he enjoyed his job. Today, however, he decided to stay home. Buneary’s cage needed to be taken care of, and he figured it would be a good idea to clean his room. 

They were boring chores, but they needed to be done. He sighed and rubbed a finger against Buneary’s little head. The bunny’s ears flicked, and then he yawned and blinked awake. 

“Hi, baby.” Honda greeted.

The bunny sneezed on him. He chuckled quietly and yawned as well before carefully moving his rabbit off of his chest. Buneary made a small, annoyed sound, but settled into the sheets anyway. 

Honda rolled out of bed and nearly smacked into the floor before regaining his balance and standing up. When he straightened, his spine popped in multiple places. He stretched his arms and curled his back like a cat might. The rest of his joints cracked, and then he was satisfied. 

He went into the bathroom, yawning again, and splashed water onto his face in an attempt to wake up. It helped, but only a little. Ugh, mornings. He used the toilet, washed his hands, and then exited the bathroom. 

Buneary was rolling around on his bed, either scratching his back or just plain messing around. It was very endearing. Honda watched him for a bit, but the rabbit noticed him and quickly stopped. He folded his ears back and looked away, still embarrassed to… enjoy himself?

What a strange little thing.

Honda tugged his shirt off and went to his closet to get a different one. He grabbed a random shirt and then whipped his head around. Buneary’s eyes grew wide when he was caught staring, and then the bunny sprinted to the end of the bed and leapt into his cage. He hid in his favorite box, and Honda laughed to himself. 

He tugged the shirt on and went to change his boxers. The rabbit chattered quietly, sounding annoyed. It was cute. He did that almost every morning, but Honda had only caught him staring once before. He wondered why the little thing did that, and why he was so embarrassed about being seen.

Did he have a crush, or something?

Hah!

Honda shook his head and tugged his jeans on. They were a little loose, as they were a size too large, but that just meant he could wear a belt. He loved belts.

Especially the one he’d stolen from Kaiba as a joke.

The man had gotten caught in the rain and had to change his clothes, and Jounouchi had dared Honda to take the belt. Kaiba  _ somehow _ hadn’t noticed, and now it belonged to him. Perhaps it was a little weird, but he chose to see the whole thing as a dare and a joke rather than it being creepy.

It wasn’t like Kaiba would be coming to his house, anyway, so he could wear it now without care. Honda tugged it through the belt loops and buckled it around his waist. It fit surprisingly well, but he’d already known that.

Buneary was gazing at him intently, his blue eyes narrowed and eyebrows scrunched together. He looked very displeased. Honda wondered why he was so upset, but figured it was because he’d been embarrassed earlier. 

Honda ignored it and went around collecting his dirty laundry, which was in a pile beside his dresser, as he was often too lazy to clean it up when he took it off. He gathered the clothing and went downstairs to toss it into the washing machine. Once it was washing, he went back upstairs and got the vacuum out of the closet. 

He knew Buneary wouldn’t like it, but it had to be done. If his parents had been home, he would have given the bunny to one of them, but they were at work, so he’d just have to be quick.

Honda rested the vacuum against his wall and climbed over the puppy gate. He refreshed Buneary’s food, refilled his water, and sprinkled some clean hay around the enclosure before grabbing the litter box and carefully taking it downstairs and outside. He dumped it in the trash can and then went back to his room. Buneary was staring at him through the hole in his box.

“Bun bun.” Honda smiled and waved. Buneary blinked at him.

Shaking his head, Honda put the litter box back, added more litter to it, and then was satisfied with how the cage looked. Clean hay, food and water, clean box. Not that any of it had been particularly messy, but it had needed changing anyway.

“I’m sorry.” Honda apologized as he plugged the vacuum in. “I’ll be quick, babe.”

He turned the vacuum on and quickly cleaned his room, being extra thorough with Blankey’s bed, which was covered in long, brown hairs. He was careful with the outside of the puppy gate, too, because some hay always got caught on his socks when he went in and out of the enclosure, and then it got all over the carpet.

Honda finished within a couple minutes, but that didn’t stop Buneary from glaring hatefully at him from the box, with his ears folded flat against his head. Honda frowned apologetically, wrapped up the vacuum cord, and took it back to the closet.

Well, his room was clean. Time to relax. He’d done  _ so much _ hard work.

Honda leaned over the gate and clicked his tongue to see if Buneary wanted to come out and cuddle. The bunny was still glaring at him, but he did leave the box and hop over. Honda picked him up and set him on the bed before grabbing the package of treats and sitting beside him. Buneary tilted his head, and his little ears flickered. Honda reached over and gently tugged on one. Buneary responded by nuzzling against his fingers.

Sweet.

He poured a few pieces of fruit into his palm and offered them to the bunny. Buneary grabbed the little dried raspberry and backed away to nibble on it. Yep, definitely his favorite.

Honda put the rest of the treats back into their container and put it to the side. He watched the rabbit eat, smiling softly. He was so cute and careful, but his little mouth still had a bit of pink on it. Honda reached over and wiped the mess away with his thumb. 

Those pretty blue eyes blinked up at him, wider than normal, and Buneary’s ears folded back. He didn’t seem angry this time, rather… shy. When he looked away from Honda’s face, though, his gaze seemed to catch on the shiny belt buckle. The little bunny dove at his belt and his teeth clinked against the metal.

“Whoa, little man!” Honda laughed. “Take me to dinner first.”

Buneary stumbled away and stared at him. His little jaw was dropped, apparently in shock. Did… he know what that meant? 

Apparently, he did, because he ran in a little circle and then fell off the bed in his attempt to get back in the cage. 

Honda leaned over the edge of his bed, concerned for his bunny. Buneary lay on his side and stared back at him, blinking in surprise. He then got up and ran under the bed to hide. Honda laughed and leaned further, looking under the bed to see the little creature crouched down there. Buneary hissed at him and shuffled his little feet.

“I was just teasing, babe.” Honda soothed, “Come back.”

Buneary hissed again, but he did crawl out of the dark area, and he let Honda pick him up with no struggle. Honda cuddled him to his chest and kissed his little baby head.

“I love you, bun.”


	10. Ten

  
  


Being told he was loved was… weird. Especially when it was by Honda.

Kaiba wasn’t particularly fond of hearing it, but he told himself that Honda saw him as nothing more than a pet. And it was the truth, even if it was also quite annoying. For the time being, he was an object, a belonging, even if it was one that was cared for and adored.

He hated it, but he wanted to hear the words again. He wanted to feel Honda’s kisses against his forehead, wanted to be held and feel that powerful heartbeat vibrate through his entire body. It was… it was  _ awful _ . Was he…

Did he have a crush on Honda?

Kaiba wasn’t big on feelings; He didn’t understand them and he didn’t particularly want to. He had his Mokuba, and that was as far as he’d go with emotions. These feelings now were new, and he wasn’t scared of them, but unnerved? Maybe.

He’d figure out how to deal with this, but it wasn’t easy. Logic, he could handle. Hell, he could handle Yuugi’s ancient Egyptian magic, and he was taking this ‘turned into a rabbit’ bullshit in stride. Of course he could figure out what the fuck to do about this…  _ attachment _ to Honda.

It probably came with being a rabbit, too. He was small and sometimes he felt things that he’d never felt as a human, like the urge to thump his leg whenever he was startled. (And being startled was a new experience, too.) He’d just blame this on the fact that Honda was big, and warm, and protective. 

It was bullshit. Everything he was thinking was bullshit.

He had a crush on Honda, plain and simple. It came from seeing him as he was, without his dumb friends and without Kaiba’s previous bias. 

He had a crush, and it was bad.

Kaiba stretched his legs out and settled down against Honda’s side. Honda had woken up, cleaned his bedroom, and promptly fallen back asleep. Didn’t he have work? He’d gone every day except for the first, which had been… seven days ago. 

So today was his day off, then? What day was it?

Kaiba looked around for Honda’s phone, saw it on the bedside cabinet, and decided it was too far away to bother with. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. 

And then opened them again. He was getting soft, and lazy. Kaiba Seto wasn’t lazy. He got up and hopped over to the dresser. It was roughly the same height as the bed, so he didn’t struggle much to get on top of it. He pressed the  _ on _ button on Honda’s phone.

_ Sunday, 9:48 am _ .

Sunday, then. Yes, that made sense. He’d been at Yuugi’s house Saturday of last week, and had been turned into a rabbit that same night. 

He’d been a rabbit for a full week. Would he ever go back to being himself?

What about Mokuba? Oh, Mokuba…

He would text his little sister, he decided. He had Mokuba’s number memorized, of course he did. He just had to get into Honda’s phone…

Carefully, Kaiba took the corner of the device into his mouth and dragged it back to the bed. He brought it over to Honda and then nudged the man’s hand over to it, positioning Honda’s thumb on the button so it would activate the fingerprint login.

He pressed down carefully on Honda’s thumb, and the phone lit up again. It stayed on the lockscreen for a moment, and then a small text appeared at the top, telling him that the phone had been unlocked. He pressed the home button again and then nudged Honda’s hand away.

Kaiba’s little paws were roughly the same size as his human fingers had been, if not a little larger. He figured texting would be easy. 

The message app opened, and Kaiba carefully typed Mokuba’s number into a new text box. It popped up with her name, rather than being an unknown contact. Huh, so she was friends with Honda? That… kind of made sense. She liked Yuugi’s group a lot more than he did.

Just as he was about to start writing his message, however, Honda picked him up in one hand, and grabbed his phone in the other. Kaiba grumbled quietly, annoyed that yet another plan had been ruined.

“Bunnies can’t text.” Honda told him, sounding tired, “How’d you even get into my phone, anyway?” He put the phone back on his cabinet and hugged Kaiba to his chest.

Kaiba huffed softly. He was upset, yeah, but… Well, he  _ had _ wanted to be held like this… It was nice. Honda was warm and solid, and his heart pumped rather loudly in Kaiba’s ears, a rhythmic noise that was oddly satisfying for a reason Kaiba couldn’t understand.

This was… stupid.

He was stupid.

Kaiba Seto didn’t have crushes!

He…

Fuck, he totally did.

It was upsetting, really, but Honda grabbed a thin blanket and wrapped him up in it, and suddenly Kaiba didn’t care. He was warm, and comfortable, and the fabric… smelled… like Honda.

Honda kissed his forehead again, just like he’d been hoping for, and then rubbed his cheek against Kaiba’s face.

“You’re my little squishy baby boy, aren’t you?” Honda cooed.

_ No, I am not squishy, I’m not a baby, and I’m not yours. _ Kaiba thought.

But he was.


	11. Eleven

  
  


Honda’s phone buzzed with a text notification as he was doing dishes. He looked over at it, shrugged, and continued with his chores. If it was important, they’d call, or maybe spam him.

He looked next at Buneary, who was sitting calmly on the counter beside his phone. The little bunny was gazing at him with big, soft eyes. It was so different from his usual glare, but it was a wonderful kind of different. He smiled at the bunny and received a tilted head in response.

Alright, then.

Honda went back to doing the dishes, and heard Buneary’s little nails click against the counter. He glanced over again and saw the rabbit turn his phone on. Maybe he just liked the light?

Buneary’s ears folded back after a moment, and he backed away from the phone. He looked back at Honda with sadness in his gaze, and then went back to sitting quietly on the counter. His legs were tucked beneath his body, which had grown tense. 

Had he read the text?

Could Buneary read?

Honda shook his head and figured he’d done enough for now. If the screen had upset his rabbit that much, maybe there  _ was _ something important on it. 

He dried his hands and picked up his phone, turning it on and immediately opening up his message app. The text was to the group chat, from Yuugi, and it said…

It said that Kaiba had gone missing, a few hours less than a week ago.

Kaiba was… gone?

Mokuba had called Yuugi, asking if he knew where her brother was, but… none of them had seen Kaiba since he’d left Yuugi’s home last Sunday. She’d seemed very worried, and had said that Kaiba’s phone, his deck, and his locket were all on the desk in his room.

Had he… done something? Something horrible?

Honda didn’t want to think like that. He shook his head again and looked at Buneary. The rabbit was staring at the counter, ears flat against his head. He didn’t flinch, or even look up when Honda picked him up. Honda held him close, needing the comfort as much as Buneary seemed to, and went back to his room.

What a sad thing to hear.

“Hey, Honda!”

Jounouchi barged his way into the room, loud and confident as he always was. It was nice, having his friend over, and nicer still that he, at least, was unchanged. Honda did his best to smile, though his heart wasn’t in it.

“Hey, Jou.”

Jounouchi tossed himself onto the bed beside Honda, being slightly careful so as not to accidentally crush Buneary.

“What’s wrong, dude? Aside from that whole Kaiba thing.”

“That’s pretty much it.” Honda answered.

Jounouchi gave a little huff of air from his nose. He didn’t like Kaiba, and he’d admitted to not understanding why  _ Honda _ would. “Aw, he’ll be fine. He’s Kaiba, y’know? He probably just threw a tantrum and took a vacation.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell Mokuba, though?” Honda argued. “He’d never purposefully leave without letting her know.”

Jounouchi paused to consider his words, and then yelped in pain. Honda looked down and saw Buneary glaring defiantly up at his friend. His little eyebrows were curled down in dissatisfaction. 

“He’s such a little bastard.” Jounouchi pouted, examining the bite, “I know you love him, but yeesh. Bad attitude, for sure.”

Honda pulled Buneary closer to himself, “He doesn’t do that to anyone else… How weird.” He looked at the bunny, “Stop being mean to Jou. He’s a friend.”

“He hates me! Hey, wait a second. Didn’t you say you found this guy Sunday night? Isn’t that when Kaiba disappeared?”

Honda felt Buneary’s ears flick against his forearm as they shot up. He tilted his head, “Uh, yeah? No correlation, bro.”

“Maybe he  _ is _ Kaiba!” Jounouchi said, “He hates me, he’s got the same eyes, he’s got the same attitude!”

Buneary squirmed out of Honda’s arms and started running around. He hopped up on his back legs and bounced like that. It almost looked like he was dancing. He dropped after a moment and spun in circles.

“No way, dude, he hates Kaiba. See, you’ve got him all riled up just by talking about him.”

Honda smiled at the rabbit, who had paused to stare at him. He looked annoyed again.

“Dude, he’s totally telling me he’s Kaiba!” Jounouchi said.

Buneary jumped onto Jounouchi’s lap and bobbed his little head.

“See?”

“He does that all the time when I talk to him. I think he just liked to be included in the conversation.” Honda shrugged.

Buneary dropped off of Jounouchi’s lap and flopped down dramatically. One paw reached up to cover his eyes.

“Bro, you’re dumb.” Jounouchi told him.

“Wanna see him do tricks?” Honda tried to change the subject. There was no way Kaiba had been turned into a rabbit, least of all this one. Kaiba? Sleeping on his chest? As if!

“Hah, you trained Kaiba? This I gotta see.”

Buneary got up and glared at Jounouchi, who stuck his tongue out at the rabbit. Great. Now Jou had a rivalry with his fucking bunny.

Honda went and grabbed the packet of treats. He poured a few into his palm and showed them to the bunny.

“Sit.”

Buneary did not sit.

“Come on, man, don’t embarrass me.” He scowled.

Buneary gave a long, heavy sigh and sat down. Honda smiled and handed him a tiny slice of dried pear. He took it carefully and hopped over to Honda’s pillow before setting the fruit down and coming back.

Honda looked up at Jounouchi, who was clearly trying not to laugh. “What?”

“I can’t believe Kaiba’s a rabbit.”

Honda rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to argue. Jounouchi could think what he wanted. Kaiba wasn’t Buneary, and Buneary wasn’t Kaiba.

“Don’t bite me!” Jounouchi said warningly.

Buneary paused with one foreleg raised mid-step. He made a little growling noise, folded his ears back, and stepped backwards until he bumped into Honda’s leg.

Honda held out a pineapple treat, “Spin.”

He received a glare from the rabbit, but Buneary still turned in a slow circle and then accepted the treat. It joined the pear on his pillow.

“Now, speak, Buneary.”

The glare grew deeper. Buneary glanced at Jounouchi and then looked back at Honda. He sat down and definitely turned his head away. Honda put the treats in his hand back into the plastic container and dug around until he came out with a raspberry.

“Speak.” He said again.

Once more, Buneary looked at Jounouchi, and then at Honda. He looked uncertain, now. Back and forth went his little head, before he sighed  _ very _ dramatically and made a few quiet honking noises. Honda grinned and handed him the raspberry, which he nibbled on while glaring at Jounouchi. Jounouchi, of course, laughed so hard he fell off of Honda’s bed.

Man, he had weird friends.


	12. Twelve

  
  


Well, that had been disgustingly embarrassing. Kaiba couldn’t help but replay the scene in his head, over and over. 

Jounouchi had figured out who he was… and then Kaiba had immediately humiliated himself, and for what? A raspberry? Pathetic.

Even worse, he hadn’t done it just for the fruit. He’d done it because… because Honda had wanted him to. He was…

Jeez, he was in deep.

Even days later, Kaiba couldn’t let it go. Normally, he’d never let something embarrass him in the first place, let alone be hung up on it. Why did he suddenly care about what Jounouchi thought? Jounouchi, of all people, too!

“Calm down, little man.” Honda said from across the room.

Kaiba looked up and gazed at him through the window of his box. He realized that he’d been grumbling quietly to himself. Again. He’d been doing a lot of that, lately. It was just another thing that he’d never done before; talk to himself. He used to be able to keep it in his head.

Honda went into the bathroom, and Kaiba set his eyes on the bag he’d been messing with. A gym bag? Honda was leaving. He wanted to go, too! He wanted to be outside. The air from the garage Honda worked at wasn’t as fresh as the air he needed.

Kaiba scrambled his way to the top of the wooden hut he’d been expected to live in. (When he had a comfortable bed and an attractive person to warm it? No thanks.) He peered down over the top of the baby gate and wondered if jumping from this height would hurt him.

Only one way to find out, right?

He walked off of the edge of the hut and landed on the ground with a thump. The fall hadn’t hurt all that much, thankfully. Kaiba got up and shook himself before bounding over to Honda’s gym bag and climbing into it. The clothes were clean, Honda had just washed them, but there was a salty sort of smell that clung to the bag itself.

_ Jesus, is that… Honda’s sweat? Gross. _ Kaiba wrinkled his nose and folded his ears back. It wasn’t that gross, it didn’t even smell dirty, but… Well, it was kind of embarrassing? Everything was, lately.

Why did people like having crushes so much? It had been nothing but one humiliation after another, for Kaiba, and the worst part was that he didn’t want it to stop! He liked making Honda happy, he liked being held, he  _ loved _ being kissed.

Ugh.

Kaiba made himself comfortable in the bag and waited for Honda to come out of the bathroom. Hopefully, Honda wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t in the box, or in his cage at all. If he was lucky, Honda would assume he was sulking again, and just leave without trying to say goodbye.

Honda exited the bathroom and scooped up his bag easily. The solid ground disappeared from beneath Kaiba’s feet, and he swayed a little bit as the duffel was adjusted on Honda’s shoulder. 

“Huh, he’s hiding, I guess…” Honda mumbled to himself. “Bye, Buneary. I love you so much. I’ll be home later, okay?”

Kaiba’s chest tightened, and he made himself small. Honda didn’t love  _ him _ . He loved  _ Buneary _ . He loved a rabbit, and only as a pet, obviously. 

Still… Maybe, after he was human again…?

The bag swayed with each step Honda took, and then Honda paused to put on his shoes, open and close the door, and eventually they were at his motorcycle. Kaiba braced himself for the loud noise of the engine as Honda tucked the bag into the carriage area behind his seat.

The ride wasn’t actually too bad. It was quick, and Honda’s clothing muffled the engine so that it was tolerable. Kaiba actually quite enjoyed it. Honda was a good driver.

Was drive the right word? Whatever.

They arrived at the gym, and Honda brought his bag inside. He sat it down, and Kaiba waited a few moments before poking his head out. Honda was on a treadmill. It had only been a few minutes, but there was already a dark stain forming on his tight-fitting shirt. Kaiba felt himself grow warm, and ducked back into the bag.

Maybe this had been a bad idea.

Honda seemed like he would be here for a while. Kaiba settled himself in, nuzzling into the clothing and breathing in the clean scent of laundry detergent. It was the same smell Mokuba’s clothing had… Did they use the same soap? That was cute…

He missed his Mokuba.

Kaiba yawned softly and curled up, closing his eyes. This was a nice place to sleep.

He woke up to the gentle sway of the bag being moved. Hm, it seemed Honda was done.

The bag was put down again after a moment, and then Honda started shuffling through it. Kaiba backed away from his hands and hoped that he wouldn’t be noticed. That would probably be bad.

Honda left after a moment, taking most of the clothing with him. Kaiba waited until he heard the sound of a shower running, and then poked his head out again. He got a view of Honda’s calves and feet, but nothing else. Thank fuck. 

Kaiba didn’t know how he’d handle seeing Honda showering. Being surprised by him changing was always more than enough to scare the shit out of him. 

He shook his head and stretched his legs. They were slightly cramped from being beneath his body for so long, but it was fine after a moment of wiggling. He examined his feet while he waited for Honda to finish. Some of his toes were brown, but most of them were white. His left hind leg looked like it had a little, chestnut-coloured sock on it. 

He was probably cute as fuck. Maybe, when they got home, he’d find a mirror to check himself out in.

Honda finished showering quickly. He was dressed, but his hair was still damp. His usual pointed spike was flattened slightly, and there was a drop of water hanging off of his ear. H-hot. Kaiba ducked back into the bag.

More clothing replaced what had been taken, and Kaiba blinked in confusion for a moment before realizing… Honda had just put dirty clothes on top of him! He couldn’t be mad (but he was). Honda didn’t know he was in the bag, but still. Rude much?

Kaiba squinted angrily and put up with the slightly wet clothing. It was Honda’s, and he’d dealt with pretty much everything the guy had to offer already. What was one sweaty article of clothing?

A lot. It was a lot. 

Kaiba shivered and hoped they’d get home quickly. He didn’t want to be in this bag anymore.

They left the gym, and Kaiba found himself in Honda’s bike again. The engine was less muffled this time, because Kaiba wasn’t burying his head in the clothing, but he dealt with it.

Whatever.

After the motorcycle finally stopped, Honda grabbed the bag and brought it inside. He paused to take off his shoes, and set the bag down. Kaiba wondered idly where Blankey was. She normally came to greet them whenever they got back from Honda’s work.

“Hey, Honda-kun!” Yuugi’s voice greeted.

Ugh, great. A dweeb.

“Hi, Yuugi.” Honda said. “Anzu.”

“And me!” Jounouchi’s voice called.

Great. Multiple dweebs.

“Mokuba, Otogi, and Bakura are upstairs already. Come on.”

Mokuba was here? What was she doing at Honda’s house?

Also, why had everyone  _ else  _ suddenly decided to hang out at Honda’s house, especially while he wasn’t even there?

Whatever, Mokuba was here.

Kaiba squirmed his way out of the bag and blinked in surprise at the harsh lighting. Honda’s lights weren’t normally so bright… He figured it was because of the darkness of the bag, and blinked some more to let his eyes adjust.

Oh, this was the Kame Game Shop. Not home, then.

Wait, home?

Honda’s house. They weren’t at… Honda’s house.

Kaiba scowled at his dumb brain and then raced for the stairs. They seemed further away than normal, but that made sense. He was smaller now than he usually was.

But yeesh, did the stairs have to be so tall?

Mokuba was up there, though.

He hopped onto the first step, then the second, and by the fourth, he was exhausted. This was so much harder when he was, like, six inches tall. The freaking steps were the same height as him!

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Kaiba was panting, and his legs were shaking. He paused to get some energy back before slowly making his way to the main living area of Yuugi’s home. He knew where it was, but it felt like it was a million miles away.

Mokuba’s voice hummed down the hallway, and suddenly he felt strength in his limbs. His sister was waiting for him, damn it! No time to be tired, no time to be pathetic.

Kaiba bounded down the hall and into the room. Nobody was paying any attention to him, but that was fine, because he was only paying attention to Mokuba.

She was curled up in the chair he normally sat in whenever he came over to duel. It was tall, but he’d manage. He had to get to her. He had to.

Kaiba raced across the room, ignoring Honda’s surprised shout of his other name, and launched himself at the chair. He clung to the fabric with his nails and climbed the rest of the way up before finding himself on the floor a few feet away. Mokuba was shrieking.

Ah, she was terrified of rabbits. How had he forgotten?

Ugh, that… had hurt.

He tried to sit up, but his body didn’t want to cooperate. Luckily, Honda came to his rescue, and pulled him into a hug. He let himself go limp in Honda’s arms, enjoying the soothing murmurs the man was giving.

Whatever, at least he’d gotten to see his sister.


	13. Thirteen

  
  


Honda couldn’t blame Mokuba for being afraid of Buneary, but he was still sour about her having hurt him. He held the bunny close to his chest and peppered kisses all over that tiny head.

“How did he even get here?” Yuugi asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t know.” Honda said honestly, “He must have… stowed away in my gym bag? I didn’t notice him at all.”

He looked down at the little rabbit and frowned. Buneary was gazing at Mokuba intently, and he was shivering like he was freezing. Honda wished he had brought a jacket, or something to wrap the bunny up with, but he had nothing but his arms.

He didn’t know if it would be better or worse if the rabbit was shivering from being thrown, rather than from being cold. He just wished that the trembling would stop.

“Why did you do that, Mokuba?” Bakura asked. His tone was light; He wasn’t being rude, and he wasn’t judging. It was pure curiosity.

Mokuba tore her eyes away from Buneary and looked over at Bakura, “Watership Down was a traumatizing ordeal.” She answered simply.

Jounouchi snorted and pointed at the rabbit, “Get fucked.”

Buneary growled quietly but didn’t look away from Mokuba. Was he okay? Hopefully, he wasn’t… mad at her. He didn’t seem scared, either. He wasn’t hiding, or trying to squirm away, just sitting calmly in Honda’s arms and staring.

Maybe he liked her? Was that why he’d gone towards her in the first place?

“Be nice.” Otogi scolded, “He’s just a little guy.”

“He’s my little baby boy.” Honda grinned.

Jounouchi laughed more, “Oh man, I bet he hates hearing that.”

Honda’s grin dropped into a scowl. Why would Buneary not like being adored? Was this more of his ‘Your rabbit is Kaiba’ shit? That joke had been funny for, like, one whole minute.

“What do you mean?” Yuugi asked.

“Oh, right. So, listen. Kaiba disappears, like, an hour before Honda finds this little rabbit. And the rabbit has blue eyes and a bad attitude, and he’s obsessed with tearing up things with Kaiba’s name, and he hates me. Tell me they’re not exactly the same. Ya can’t, not without lying.” Jounouchi explained.

Honda rolled his eyes. Buneary was _ not _ Kaiba.

Buneary was, however, finally squirming out of his grip. He dropped onto the couch and then walked over to Jounouchi, bobbing his little head.

What, was he in on the joke, now?

“See?” Jounouchi pointed at Buneary, “He’s Kaiba! Spin in a circle if you’re Kaiba.”

Buneary walked in a circle.

Everyone looked at each other, eyebrows rising consideringly, and Honda knew he had to stop this. “He’s trained to do that when he hears the word ‘spin.’” He said. “He knows other tricks. Buneary, sit.”

Buneary sat down at the exact moment he said the command, and then looked over at him with wide eyes. He blinked a few times, looking confused. He’d been sitting before Honda asked him to, but that didn’t matter.

“He would have found a way to contact me.” Mokuba whispered.

Honda swallowed. He remembered a few days ago, when Buneary had opened his texts to Mokuba’s contact.

But that was just a coincidence, right? There was no way Kaiba had been turned into a rabbit, least of all into  _ this _ rabbit.

“He sleeps on my chest.” Honda argued, “Kaiba would rather die than do that.”

“That’s valid. I think Kaiba would rather die than touch any one of us.” Anzu said with a roll of her eyes. “How would he get turned into a rabbit, anyway? It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Mokuba asked, “I… I don’t want to think about him, it hurts too much.” 

Buneary made a sad whining noise and slowly made his way back to Honda. He settled down in Honda’s lap and went back to staring at Mokuba. Honda frowned. He’d been limping… He must have been hurt pretty badly, but by now the vet would be closed. He’d take the rabbit in tomorrow, to make sure everything was alright.

“Who wants to play Mario Kart?” Yuugi suggested.

“Me!” Bakura said cheerfully. He leaned over and whispered something in Anzu’s ear. Whatever he’d said resulted in her punching him in the arm and turning bright red.

Honda did  _ not _ want to know.

Yuugi passed out Wii controllers, giving one to Bakura, one to Mokuba, and one each to Jounouchi and Otogi. Honda watched idly as they set the game up, and looked over at Jounouchi when his friend called his name.

“Hey, Honda, d’ya mind looking at my Duel Disk? I think I messed it up somehow.”

Honda nodded, “Of course, bro.”

“Great!” Jounouchi pointed to a table some ways away from where everyone was gathered, “It’s over there. Thanks, man!” He whined when the match started before he was ready, and then put his focus into beating the others. 

Honda picked Buneary up and went to the table. He set the bunny down, took a seat, and used the toolbox on the table to start taking the Disk apart. Jounouchi messed up his Duel Disk all the time, it was an older model, and Honda had some tools at Yuugi’s so he could fix it whenever necessary. And it was necessary quite often.

He peeled one half away from the other and looked down at the wires and such inside. He knew how it should have looked by memory at this point, and rolled his eyes when he saw that some of the wires had come out of their places and gotten mixed up. That was normally the case; Jounouchi was rough with the Disk, and the wires came out more and more easily every time it got fixed.

Honda got to work putting everything where it belonged. He used electrical tape and a tiny pair of rubber pliers to put everything back, but was stopped halfway through by a tiny paw. He looked over at Buneary, who tilted his head and then used that same paw to nudge a wire away from where he’d been directing it. Honda realized with a start that he’d been putting it in the wrong area.

“Aw, Buneary, you’re such a cute baby.” He cooed praisingly. “Are you helping daddy? Thank you, baby baby. What a good boy.”

He leaned down and kissed Buneary’s head, and the little bunny shuffled nervously before moving away and sitting down again. His ears were folded back, though more loosely than normal, and he refused to look Honda in the eyes. Was he back to being shy? Cutie.

Honda finished with the Duel Disk, and looked around for the screwdriver to put the two parts back together. There was a slight scraping sound as Buneary pushed the tool towards him. What a helpful little man.

“Thank you, honey.” He said.

Buneary answered with a quiet, short purr. Honda smiled at him and then finished putting the Duel Disk back in order. He put the tools away and reached for the bunny, who hopped into his arms easily.

“All done.” Honda called.

“Thanks, man!” Jounouchi shot him a thumbs up, “Mokuba won the first race. Did you really call yourself daddy? That’s weird, dude!”

“He’s a  _ rabbit _ . He doesn’t know anything about your perverted ideas.” Honda stuck his tongue out. Buneary huffed quietly. “See? He says you’re dumb.” The bunny gave a soft, agreeing honk.

Jounouchi  _ was _ dumb. But hey, who wasn’t? And even if he was dumb in this instance, he was very smart at other times, so Honda could never judge. He would never judge, either. He loved his idiot friend.

“You’re dumb.” Jounouchi answered.

Honda just stuck his tongue out again.


	14. Fourteen

  
  


Kaiba stretched himself out on Honda’s bed and sighed heavily. He stared at the bathroom door, waiting for Honda to finish showering and come out. It was boring, when he was gone. He could sleep, or he could sit and wait.

And he wasn’t tired.

He rested his head on his paws and continued gazing at the door.

Being a rabbit was boring.

He wanted to go home, he wanted to see Mokuba again, _without_ getting pushed across the room. He missed her, he missed his house, he missed dueling. And yet… he didn’t know if he could leave Honda behind. He’d become very attached to the man, and in such a short time.

The sound of running water finally came to a halt. Kaiba felt his ears perk up. Honda would come out of the bathroom, soon. He’d be wet, and only wearing a towel…

And Kaiba would look away, embarrassed, like he always did.

He couldn’t stare, it was weird!

And what if he became human again? What would Honda think?

It was better to avert his eyes.

He blinked as the bathroom door opened. Honda’s form was revealed, surrounded by a cloud of steam. Kaiba took a moment to appreciate what he _could_ see, and then closed his eyes, giving Honda his privacy.

“You’re sweet.” Honda told him, a smile in his voice.

Kaiba felt his body grow warm. Compliments were… nice. Especially when they were sincere, and especially when they were from Honda.

He heard Honda walk across the room, heard the towel shuffle against damp skin, and after a few minutes, felt the bed dip with Honda’s weight. Warmth enveloped him, and he nuzzled into the stomach beside him. Honda chuckled quietly at the probably-ticklish sensation.

Honda’s fingers traveled gently against his head, petting him soothingly. Kaiba allowed himself to feel comfortable. He stretched out further and bumped his head against Honda’s hand when it started to retreat.

_Don’t stop what you started_.

Honda resumed stroking his ears and neck. Kaiba shivered slightly and hummed at him. This was nice. If he was stuck as a rabbit forever… Well, at least it was in familiar company, and more importantly… _this_ company.

Mokuba could take care of Kaiba Corp, she was more than capable, and he’d find a way to let her know who he was.

He didn’t know how to turn back, anyway. If he knew, he would have done it, and he still would. But he didn’t know, and so he accepted his fate, for the first time ever.

“I love you.” Honda said quietly.

Kaiba purred at him, ignoring the strange sensation of his teeth rubbing together. Honda shifted, moving his head to kiss Kaiba’s face. Kaiba felt his body grow hot under his fur. Agh, he was acting pathetic…

Maybe that was okay. He felt like he could be pathetic around Honda.

As… as a rabbit.

“I’m tired.” Honda yawned.

_Go to sleep, then._ Kaiba instructed in his mind.

“Hiroto!” Honda’s mother called from downstairs.

Simultaneously, Honda and Kaiba gave deep sighs. They glanced at each other, and Honda smiled. Kaiba’s nose twitched as Honda got up and left the room.

He rolled around on the bed a little bit, for some reason it was just a very satisfying thing to do. After a while, though, he got bored and bounded over to the end of the bed. He jumped off and landed on a pile of hay in his cage. He figured he’d give it one last shot, and write his name with food.

Kaiba nudged hay out of the center of the cage and then picked up his food, carefully arranging it to spell _‘Kaiba.’_ He sat beside the note and waited for Honda to come back. If he didn’t get it this time… he never would.

Well, he wouldn’t get it until Kaiba found a way to tell Mokuba, and then she would inevitably inform the rest of Honda’s friends. Oh, how embarrassing would that be? Everyone would know he was a rabbit, and they would all know how attached he’d become to Honda…

Not that it was something that could be helped, of course.

If he let Mokuba know he was a rabbit, would he be taken away from Honda? Certainly, Mokuba could provide for him much better, being able to afford high-end food, vet bills, and items for his enclosure, but…

Kaiba liked sleeping on Honda’s chest. He liked his raspberry treats and he liked his box. He liked being… here.

He would _ever_ choose anyone, least of all himself, over Mokuba, but it still hurt to think about.

All Kaiba could do now was hope he became himself again, soon. If he became human again, he could have Mokuba back, and maybe… he could have Honda? Or, he could _ask_ … or something.

Tch, Honda didn’t even like him. Whatever. It… didn’t matter.

Mokuba mattered. Kaiba Corporation mattered. Dueling, his Blue Eyes, and the Duel Academy mattered.

His feelings didn’t. They never had, and that was fine.

Honda finally came back, and he blinked at the words written on the floor. He sighed heavily, “Damn it, Buneary. I’m too tired for this.”

Kaiba folded his ears back, shame flooding through his body. Ah, right, it had been a long day at work, and Honda had had to pay vet bills after Mokuba had launched him. Kaiba snatched up as many pieces of food as he could fit in his mouth and started putting them back in the bowl.

“Huh, cleaning up after yourself? Thanks.” 

Honda snorted and shook his head. He went into the bathroom, and Kaiba heard the sink turn on. It shut off after a couple seconds, and Honda started brushing his teeth. Kaiba quickly finished undoing his work, and then waited beside the puppy gate for Honda to pick him up. 

When Honda came out of the bathroom, he rubbed one eye sleepily. Kaiba tilted his head. Honda… was _very_ tired. Kaiba wondered if there was a way to convince him to take a day off. Probably not, he was rather stubborn, and had trouble deciphering anything Kaiba said, even when it was _literally_ spelled out for him.

Kaiba rose on his hind legs and leaned on the fence, silently asking to be picked up. He didn’t want to stay in this cage overnight. It was cold, and Honda wouldn’t be there.

Honda, of course, picked him up without question. He carried Kaiba to the bed, climbed onto the mattress, and shut off the light. They both took some time to get comfortable, and then ended up in their usual position. Kaiba rested his head on his paws and let Honda’s comforting heartbeat thrum through his body.

This was where he belonged.


	15. Fifteen

  
  


Jounouchi rolled off of Honda’s bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Beside Honda, Buneary made a throaty, startled noise. He looked over Honda’s back and glared disdainfully at Jounouchi, who brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

“Alright, man, I gotta get home. I got work tomorrow. See you after, maybe?” He said.

“Of course.” Honda agreed.

He got up as well, though more quietly and much more gracefully. Buneary rose up on his hind legs, and Honda pulled him into a hug. The little rabbit gave a contented honk and nestled against him.

Jounouchi pointed and laughed. He made a whipping noise with his mouth, and Buneary growled quietly. Honda hushed the bunny, and then hushed his friend.

“Stop bullying him.” He snorted, “I’ll kick your ass. Leave my fluffy son alone.”

Jounouchi just laughed again, less meanly this time, and headed out of the room and downstairs. Honda followed. They paused at the door, and Honda waited while his friend tugged his shoes on. Once Jounouchi was done, Honda shifted Buneary to one arm and hugged his friend.

“See you later, bro.”

Jounouchi saluted him, “Bye, Honda. And bye to you too, I guess. See ya, Kaiba.”

Honda rolled his eyes, but smiled. It was a stupid joke, but it made Jou happy, so he figured he’d stop complaining about it. It would probably get annoying again soon, but for now he’d put up with it.

Buneary made a tiny squeaking noise as the door closed, and Honda looked down. Big, bright blue eyes were staring up at him. Honda raised the bunny up and kissed that soft little face. He received a kiss in return as Buneary reached out and bumped their noses together.

“I love you, little man.” Honda told him.

Buneary’s nose twitched, and he chirruped quietly.

Honda went back upstairs and yawned quietly. It was his day off, tomorrow, so he could stay up as late as he wanted. He figured he would wait until at least midnight, to celebrate the mark of two weeks with his little rabbit friend.

“Oh.” Honda raised Buneary so they were facing each other again. “Happy anniversary, my little one.”

Buneary tilted his head just slightly. Honda grinned at him, and gently deposited the little rabbit on his bed. He went to the bathroom, aiming to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once he was in bed, he wouldn’t be getting back out, even if he stayed awake while scrolling through his phone.

He flicked the light off when he exited the restroom and dropped himself onto the spongy mattress of his bed. Buneary rubbed at his face with a tiny paw, and then looked at Honda. He tilted his head again, ears flickering. Honda could basically hear him asking  _ ‘Are we going to sleep now?’ _

Cute.

He settled himself in under the covers, and Buneary climbed onto his chest. The bunny nuzzled into his sternum for a moment before spreading himself out and resting his head on his front paws. Honda chuckled and rubbed behind his ears, which twitched at his touch. He reached out, turned off the light, and turned his phone on.

Just over half an hour… he’d spend the time on various social media sites, miss the moment completely, and then go to bed when he finally realized that midnight had come and gone. It was a good plan, one he’d followed through with many times.

Honda shifted gently and made himself comfortable. He opened Instagram and started mostly-aimlessly scrolling through the photos on his timeline, stifling a yawn. Man, the chance to sleep in was a godsend. He would take full advantage of it, tomorrow.

Honda looked up just in time to see the clock change to 11:59. Shit, the moment was so close! He’d be able to see midnight with his own eyes. Nice. He stared at the phone, tapping every so often so the screen would stay lit, and thought about how long a minute was. It felt longer when it was the only thing you were focused on.

The white numbers on the screen changed, reading 12:00 finally, and Honda smiled. Finally, he’d be able to-

There was a heavy weight on his entire body, smothering him in an instant. He choked back a gasp and looked down at himself to see…

KAIBA?

Oh  _ shit _ .

Kaiba was- sleeping on him- 

Oh god, and he was  _ totally _ naked. 

Holy fuck.

Honda let out a slightly-terrified, shuddery breath. So… Buneary had been Kaiba the whole time? Jounouchi had been  _ right _ ? And that meant that Kaiba had seen him changing, had been kissed by him, had slept with him every night for two straight weeks…

Hell, Kaiba was sleeping with him  _ now _ !

He didn’t seem to be waking up any time soon, though if Honda squished his chin into his collar, he could see Kaiba wrinkling his nose as the light of Honda’s phone shined on his face. Honda angled the screen away, and Kaiba relaxed back into a comfortable sleep.

Oh man, Kaiba was gonna freaking kill him. He’d been treating him like a pet the whole time, while ignoring the (now very obvious) signs. The attitude, the timing, the frantically rushing at anything even remotely related to the word  _ Kaiba _ .

And Mokuba!

Oh god, she’d fucking One-Punched her brother across Yuugi’s living room. How would they feel about that?

Probably fine, considering there were more important things to worry about, such as the fact that Kaiba had been missing for two weeks, but had really been in a puppy cage at Honda’s house the whole time. Honda sighed heavily and ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair.

And then he stopped himself, because though Buneary had been Kaiba, Kaiba was not Buneary. He couldn’t pet him anymore.

Aw, he was gonna miss his bunny… And he wouldn’t even be able to crush on Kaiba properly, anymore. The man would clearly file a restraining order against him, and then he’d never be allowed to even look in Kaiba’s direction again. What a sad thing to happen.

He’d enjoy this while he could.

Honda sent a quick text to Jounouchi, simply reading  _ “BRUH YOU WERE RIGHT,” _ and then put his phone away. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba, figuring he was dead anyway, and closed his eyes. This would be the best fucking sleep ever.

“Holy shit.”

The whispered words woke him from a warm, wonderful dream. Honda blinked himself awake and found himself looking into round, blue eyes. Kaiba’s bangs fell into both of their faces, and the man was hovering over Honda by propping himself up with his hands on either side of Honda’s body.

It was… quite the position to wake up in.

“Good morning?” Honda asked fuzzily, half sure that he was still dreaming. Kaiba? In his bed? On top of him? 

And then everything came rushing back. Ah, right. Kaiba had been… his pet rabbit.

Honda prepared himself to get punched, but it never came. Instead, Kaiba rolled away, planted his feet on the ground, and stood on wobbly legs. He used his hands to cover his lower half, as if they hadn’t been pressed together like glue on paper, and looked around the room.

“Can I help you?” Honda asked.

“It’s different from up here.” Kaiba said simply. He moved to Honda’s dresser and shamelessly dug through the drawers to find a pair of sweatpants, which were too short and didn’t really do anything to hide his modesty.

Honda swallowed nervously. Was there any point in hoping Kaiba was confused to be in his house, and didn’t know anything about the past two weeks? “So, uh-”

“Yes, I remember everything.” Kaiba answered. He went next to the bathroom, and closed the door behind himself.

Well, shit.

Honda got up as well, figuring he might as well get dressed now, to save them from any more embarrassment. 

Kaiba had looked away every time he changed… How polite. Honda knew he would not have been able to offer the same amount of privacy.

As he dressed, Honda thought about every single embarrassing thing Kaiba had gone through, and felt more and more guilty and nervous by the second. The doctor visits, nearly being attacked by a dog, the cuddles and kisses,  _ training _ … Oh, poor Kaiba… That must have been awful for him, considering how proud he was of taking care of himself. To be coddled and treated like a pet… He must be so angry.

Kaiba came out of the bathroom, expression as neutral as Honda had ever seen it. He looked at Honda blankly, though his eyes were softer than they usually were. Honda figured it was from just having woken up.

“Can I use your phone?” He asked.

“Wha-? Oh, of course!” 

Honda rushed over to his phone, unlocked it, and tossed it to Kaiba, who immediately clicked on the call-app. He pressed the device to his ear and scowled. Honda frowned. Who was he calling, the police? His private lawyers?

“Mokuba?” Kaiba’s voice shook with the word, “Oh, fuck, I’ve missed you so much.”

There was muffled screaming from the other side of the call, but Kaiba didn’t flinch at the volume. He gave a shuddery exhale as Mokuba presumably badgered him with questions.

“Calm down, calm down. I’ll explain when I’m home. Can you send a car to Honda’s? Yes- Mok- Mokuba, I said I’ll explain. It’s a long story. Yes, I’m okay. I’m fine… Yeah, okay, I love you too. See you soon.”

He hung up the call and carefully handed the phone back to Honda. Honda stared at him, but Kaiba wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Ah, he must have felt humiliated.

Just as Honda opened his mouth to apologize for absolutely everything, Kaiba spoke.

“Thank you. I know you didn’t know it was me, but… Thank you. I appreciate everything you did, and I will pay you back all of the money you spent on me.” He said.

Wh-  _ That  _ was what he was worried about? The money?

Honda was no billionaire, but he wasn’t broke, either. He wouldn’t have bought what he did if he couldn’t afford it.

Oh… and he’d said  _ thank you _ , too. That was unusual. Kaiba wasn’t exactly known for his manners.

“Don’t worry about it.” Honda said. “I- Uh…” He scratched the back of his head, “Sorry you got turned into a rabbit?”

Kaiba snorted quietly, and Honda saw his nose twitch.

Oh god, had he always done that, or was it a side-effect of being a bunny? Either way, it was overwhelmingly adorable. Honda would never let Kaiba know, though, or it would never happen again.

Honda went to his closet and pulled out a random shirt. He handed it to Kaiba, looking away. “Uh, here. I’ll make you breakfast?” He offered.

“Thanks.” Kaiba grunted. He pulled the shirt over his head without looking.

It was loose on him, and would have looked amazing were it not for the writing, which read, of course “ _ Kaiba Seto Blease Date Me _ .” Honda took a deep breath, willing himself not to laugh. Shit, that was so funny.

Kaiba looked down at the shirt and then sighed. He rolled his eyes and then glanced at Honda, as if waiting for something. Permission? To leave the room? Maybe he’d forgotten that he was capable of opening doors.

Honda walked over and opened it. He motioned for Kaiba to leave the bedroom first, and then followed. Blankey ambushed them on the stairs. She flew at Kaiba like she was rabid, slobbering on him and letting out high-pitched barks of excitement. Kaiba pushed her by her shoulders, and she dropped to the ground for a moment before jumping up again.

“Down!” Honda commanded.

Blankey whined pitifully, glared at him, and finally got off of Kaiba. She sat in front of the man and stared at him, vibrating. Her bunny friend was big, now.

“Gross.” Kaiba said quietly, staring at his soaked hand.

Honda laughed, “You can go wash your hands, you know where the sink is.” He said.

Kaiba grunted, narrowed his eyes at Honda, and then turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom. Honda reached out and closed the door behind him, so Blankey would have no distractions.

“Out.” Honda commanded.

The dog raced down the stairs, and Honda trotted down behind her. He found her waiting at the back door, and opened it so she could sprint outside and run in frantic circles. He closed the door again, keeping an eye on her through the glass, and went to the fridge. He looked through it and wondered if it would be rude to offer Kaiba fruit. The man had lived on nothing but leaves and hay for two weeks. He probably wanted something more substantial.

Kaiba carefully made his way into the kitchen, and blinked at Honda when he entered.

“What are you hungry for?” Honda asked.

Kaiba frowned, facing down, and then shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t care.”

“I’m gonna feed you a fruit smoothie, then.”

Kaiba looked up, seeming just slightly excited, and Honda almost laughed. He still wanted fruit, even after all that he’d eaten recently? Fine, Honda could make him a smoothie.

“Sit.” Honda motioned to the table without looking at it, and went back to the fridge.

He pulled out various fruits and went to the cabinet to grab some protein powder. He dumped the powder and fruit into the blender, making sure to add a lot of raspberries (were they still Kaiba’s favourite? Hopefully.), and then tossed in some ice.

The blender whirred to life, shredding the meal inside of it, and mushed everything into a thick, sweet liquid. Honda was slightly jealous, but this was for Kaiba. If it was good, he’d make his own.

He poured the smoothie into a glass, grabbed a straw, and passed the drink to Kaiba.

“You spoil me.” Kaiba said with a sneer.

Honda winked. “Of course, baby.” He answered easily.

There was a slight, uncomfortable silence for a moment. Honda filled it by rinsing out the blender. 

Yeah, he would make himself a smoothie. That sounded good as hell, right now.

He made a breakfast similar to Kaiba’s, though with more protein powder and less raspberries, as Kaiba had gotten most of them. When the drink was ready, he poured it into a cup and decided to skip a straw. He’d offered one to Kaiba to be courteous, but it wasn’t necessary.

Honda sat across from Kaiba, and they both drank their smoothies quietly. He wondered what he could possibly say that would make this situation any less awkward.

Nothing came to mind.

Kaiba spoke for him, voice low and seemingly nervous. “Uh, you’ll have to help explain to Mokuba, if that’s alright.” He said, “I’ll drive you, and compensate you for both your time, and for everything else you’ve done. If… if it drags on, I’ll repay you for this, too. Uh, lunch, I mean.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Honda joked. Yeah, right.

But Kaiba looked away, pale cheeks growing pink. W-wait, he  _ was _ asking Honda out? Wouldn’t he have denied it if that wasn’t his intention?

Did… Kaiba… like him?

Holy  _ shit _ .

Honda felt his heart flutter in his chest. He thought it might explode. Kaiba had just asked him out? After all of this?

According to fairy tales, there had probably been a lesson to learn when Kaiba had been a rabbit. He wouldn’t be human if he hadn’t figured it out. Was his sudden change of attitude a result of that lesson?

Honda figured he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. “Of course I’ll talk to Mokuba with you.” He said. “And if it drags on, we’ll get something to eat.”

“If it doesn’t drag on?” Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, it will.” Honda smirked, “Kaiba Seto, I would love to have lunch with you.”

Kaiba looked away again. Honda watched his throat move as he swallowed. “Okay.” He said quietly.

Suddenly, Honda felt bold. Yes, maybe he’d ruin his chance for a date with the love of his life, but… shoot your shot, right? 

“I’m gonna miss you sleeping on my chest.” He said.

Kaiba blinked at him, then blinked again, and then, quietly; “You don’t have to miss it… if you don’t want to.”

Honda’s breath caught in his throat, but a car horn from outside stopped him from speaking. Kaiba’s head snapped around, so he was facing the direction the noise had come from. He gave a soft exhale from his nose before standing and looking back at Honda.

“Let’s go.” Honda agreed.

He stood as well, took their dishes to the sink and filled them with water, and hurried to join Kaiba at the front door. Kaiba didn’t have shoes, so Honda gave him a pair of house slippers. He’d just buy another pair, or Kaiba would buy them for him. Whatever.

They both got into Kaiba’s car, and Honda bumped their shoulders together. Kaiba looked at him, expression shy and wanting. Honda reached up and ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair, glad that he had permission to. 

Kaiba leaned against him, sighing contentedly as Honda stroked his hair, and Honda smiled. He wasn’t purring, but Kaiba was… remarkably similar right now as he had been the night beforehand.

Perhaps Honda would miss cuddling his tiny bunny, but it wasn’t hard to admit that he prefered Kaiba’s actual presence. He leaned over and pressed his face against the top of Kaiba’s head, breathing in his scent and leaving a kiss against his hair.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by the loml @bitterpixiebro thank u king


End file.
